Leaving Them
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: After fifteen years of being ignored in favor of their younger brother David 'the Boy Who Lived' Harry Potter and his twin sister Katalina have had enough. Tired of being second best the two leave Wizarding Britain for James' Squib sister's home in Sunnydale, California. AU Harry Potterverse. Set after season 2 episode 10 'What's my Line' Part 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. No matter how much I may wish otherwise.**

* * *

Harry and Katalina Potter had been ignored by their parents since Halloween night of 1981. The night their little brother David had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. The instant it had been confirmed, the two had had to look after themselves. They had been two years old at the time. They taught themselves to walk, to read, to write, to speak. They had learned to make their own meals and, while still learning magic, had managed to talk their 'Uncle Moony' into getting them muggle tutors. The only thing the werewolf had ever done for them. Of course, once the tutors had realized what was going on, they had agreed to tutor the two for free. Their godfather, Sirius, didn't even notice them. Hell, they doubted any of them even remembered their names. They kept their silence until their sixth year. In their sixth year they finally broke. They had come home for summer holidays and their mother had asked them if they were friends of their brothers. Katalina's face turned as red as her fiery hair, her hazel eyes hard, flashing with rage.

"NO WE'RE BLOODY WELL NOT FRIENDS OF DAVID'S YOU TWIT! WE'RE YOU'RE CHILDREN! YOU'RE TWO ELDEST TO BE EXACT! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER OUR NAMES? DO YOU KNOW WHAT BLOODY YEAR WE'RE IN AT HOGWARTS?" she demanded, her body shaking with barely repressed fury. A wind had started to thrash around them, whipping her hair above her head. She snarled at the adults in the room. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus all paled as they suddenly remembered that the Potters had two other children. Two children they had ignored for fifteen years. Harry grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her back towards the Floo, only to stop at the mantel when his father's voice asked hoarsely,

"Where are you going?"

He turned around, an eyebrow raised.

"What business is it of yours?" he asked coolly, "You've pretended we weren't there for fifteen years, by all means, continue to do so. Only now, you're not really pretending, are you?" he mocked, "We really won't be here now. Ta, Father, Mother. Have fun with little David."

With that, he grabbed the handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, shouting 'Gringotts!'

* * *

**So? What did you think? Please, no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily and James stared at the fireplace their children had just disappeared into, horror and the overwhelming urge to throw up washing over them. What had they done? They looked to Sirius and Remus, hoping to have the solace that at least their dogfathers had remembered them, only to find identical looks of self-loathing on their friends' faces. James gave in to the urge to be sick. He had virtually abandoned his heir and only daughter to fend for themselves at the age of two. He was worse than his father. His father who had given up his little sister at the age of eleven when he had discovered that she was a squib. Oh, Merlin, he had broken his promise to Joyce. He threw up again, retching when nothing but air came up. He sank to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. Good God. What had he done?

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Gringotts ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

Harry and Katalina stepped out of the fireplace into the lobby of Gringotts. Wiping the soot from their robes, the two approached the nearest goblin. The goblin looked up and grunted,

"What do you want?"

"We wish to speak with Ragnok, please." Katalina replied smoothly. The goblin raised a brow.

"And what is your business with him?"

"Family matters. Just tell him that the Potter twins wish to see him." Harry cut in. Katalina rolled her eyes at her brother's impatience, but didn't chastise him. She would do that later. The goblin glared, but did as he was bid. Twenty minutes later, he came back, an extremely sour look on his face.

"He will see you now. Follow me." He turned on his heel and left again, the twins sharing a look before following.

* * *

Ragnok sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers.

"You wish to move to America with your Squib Aunt?" he asked solemnly. The two teens nodded.

"Yes." Katalina answered for them, "We are tired of being invisible in our own home. Can you arrange it?"

Ragnok nodded.

"We can, but there is something you must know about your cousin, Buffy Summers - she is the Slayer."

Both paled dramatically. Buffy was the Slayer? The two exchanged a look and nodded. They would help their cousin stay alive. They turned back to the Head of the Goblin Nation.

"We still want to go. How soon can we leave? And can you notify our aunt and cousin before we get there?"

Ragnok nodded.

"It will be done, and you can leave in two months time. I suggest you stay at the Leakey Cauldron until then. Perhaps You should write a letter to her yourselves and we will send it for you." he suggested. They two nodded once more, asking for a quill and parchment.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sunnydale, California ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

Joyce Summers hand shook with fury as she read the letter from her niece and nephew. James had lied to her. He had become worse than their father. At least Charlus had an excuse, if a pitiful one. She had been a Squib in a magical family. She would have grown bitter eventually. James' only excuse was that the fame of his youngest son had gone to his overly large head. She balled the letter up and threw it from her, then slumped back in her chair and sighed. She had a lot to explain to Buffy, but first, she had a letter to reply to….


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's the next chapter. It's over a thousand words this time! Yay! Read and see how the Scooby Gang takes to the Potter twins!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Xander said, pacing the library, "your mom is a Squib from a secret society of Wizards? What the hell is a Squib?" he demanded incredulously. Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, that's what she told me. She said a Squib is a -"

"A Squib is a person born without magic to a magical family. They are usually given up for adoption as soon as it becomes apparent that the child has no magic." Giles interrupted as he walked out of his office, his nose in a book. He froze as he realized what he had said and looked up at Buffy through narrowed eyes.

"Why are you asking about Squibs?" he demanded. Buffy glared at him.

"Apparently my mom's one and my wizard cousins are coming to live with us because their parents are jerks. How do you know what a Squib _is_?"

"I am one, of course. One of a long line. There hasn't been a wizard in the Giles family since the 13th century. What family is your mother from?" he asked abruptly. Buffy and Xander stared at him. After a minute, he cleared his throat impatiently. She shook her head to clear it.

"Potter. Why?" she asked, but Giles was already nodding to himself.

"Ah. That explains it then. Your cousins wouldn't happen to be Harry and Katalina Potter, would they?"

She nodded, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Yes. How did you know that?"

He smiled at her.

"Because, all with knowledge of the magical world have been asked to report any sightings by their mother. Apparently, after fifteen years of forgetting they had two other children, James Potter finally remembered that he had an heir and a daughter before his son David was born. His wife Lily had asked if they were friends of David's and Katalina, understandably, ah, 'blew a gasket'. They left their home immediately afterward and haven't been heard from in two months. James has nulled his wife's orders and has instead asked that, should anyone see them, to tell them that they are all sorry and wish them the best. They will try to write their children, but they will leave them in peace. I assume they will be attending school?"

Buffy nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently they're coming tomorrow. From the letter Mom actually _let_ me read, they're really looking forward to coming here. They also, somehow, know that I'm the Slayer."

Again, Giles nodded.

"Yes, they would know. Though I suppose goblins told them, as no Potter has taken their seat on the Watchers' Council in centuries. I suppose they offered to help you train?"

She nodded.

"They said if I wanted they would help me 'hone my skills'. Then Katalina took the pen and told Harry to 'stop being such a stuck-up ponce'- whatever that means."

Giles chuckled.

"I look forward to meeting them."

* * *

Harry and Katalina landed in the living room of their Aunt Joyce's house gracefully, their luggage falling with a 'thump' around them. They had spent the day before shopping for muggle clothes. The two months they had waited in England had been used so that the goblins could confund everyone into thinking that they had arrived late last night and were just sleeping off the jet-lag. Records had also been changed to read the small two-bedroom house was actually a small _four_-bedroom house. Today they would get settled and tomorrow they would go to school with their cousin. They heard the door open and shut and drew their wands, stepping back to hide in the shadows. They relaxed when a tall, blonde woman entered the room and stowed away their wands, stepping back into the light, recognizing their Aunt from the photo she had sent them. Joyce shrieked and jumped in the air before realizing who they were. She gave them a scolding look.

"Harry James and Katalina Elizabeth! Don't you know better than to sneak up on a person?"

The teens smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Aunt Joyce, we didn't know it was you. You told us you worked late and that Buffy was in school until three, so we assumed that it was someone unwelcome." Katalina told her. Joyce smiled.

"Well, now you know it was me. So, how have you been? I know about this mess my brother's made, but I want to hear about school and your friends."

The two grinned and launched into a tale of how they met the Weasley twins and their best friend Lee Jordan.

* * *

Buffy opened the front door to hear her mother say,

"You two would inherit your father's pranking tendencies wouldn't you?"

Laughter greeted this.

"We're not that bad Aunt Joyce. Besides, we left our partners in crime back in England. We should probably write them and let them know we got here okay…" a voice tailed off. Upon entering the living room, Buffy saw her mother laughing with a dark haired boy while a girl with auburn hair looked thoughtfully into space. The girl was the first to catch sight of her, and when she did, she smiled.

"Hello, Buffy. How was school today?" she asked pleasantly. Her mom and the boy both stopped laughing and looked to the threshold, where Buffy hovered uncertainly. Her mom got to her feet.

"Oh, Buffy! Come in and meet your cousins! This is Katalina and Harry. They were just telling me about a prank they pulled on their Transfiguration teacher just before the summer holidays started."

Buffy nodded, unable to think of anything to say besides 'Hello'. Katalina, sensing this, grinned mischievously at her cousin.

"So, Buffy - any boyfriends you'd like to tell us about?"

Harry burst out laughing while Buffy blushed scarlet and Joyce looked at her daughter with interest.

"No!"

Katalina's grin grew.

"No, you don't have a boyfriend, or 'No' you don't want to share?" she asked, her eyes dancing with mirth. Buffy clamped her mouth shut and refused to speak, prompting a snigger from Harry and delighted clapping from Katalina.

"You do!" she crowed, grinning impishly at the Slayer. Buffy glared at her.

"You're not funny."

Katalina put a hand over her heart, clutching her chest dramatically.

"Buffy! You wound me, fair maiden!" she slumped back on the couch and 'died'. Joyce and Harry laughed at her antics, even Buffy's lips twitched in amusement at the other girl's theatrics. Then she sat up and looked at Buffy seriously.

"Harry and I didn't get much muggle clothes whilst we were in England - mainly because we haven't got the foggiest how to shop for muggle clothes - so you're taking us shopping. Now. Aunt Joyce, do you want to come with us?"

Joyce smiled and shook her head.

"No, I've got to go back to work, but you kids have fun. Just be back by six."

The three teens nodded dutifully, Buffy finally on a safe topic she actually knew something about.

* * *

Buffy walked into the school with Harry and Katalina flanking her. She saw Xander and Willow talking with Giles and headed towards them, only for Principal Snyder to step in her way.

"Principal Snyder!"

He sneered at her before taking in the sight of Harry and Katalina on either side of her. He forced himself to smile.

"Miss Summers. Who are your friends?"

"My cousins, Harry and Katalina Potter. Guys, this is our Principal."

Katalina cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, you're sort of like the Headmaster, aren't you?" she asked curiously. Snyder nodded.

"Yes, I am, and unless the two of you want to be watched as closely as your cousin, I suggest you stay away from her."

Katalina straightened, a dangerous smirk not unlike the one her father wore in his school days finding its way onto her face.

"Is that right?" she asked softly. At his affirmative nod, the smirk grew, and Harry shook his head at the man, "Well, I'll tell you this, Principal Snyder - if I feel that you using unnecessary disciplinary actions - I'll have your job so fast your head will spin. Comprende?"

He glared at her, but nodded. He could tell the girl had money and she would probably have him out of his position before the Mayor could do anything about it. Reluctantly, he stepped aside and allowed them to pass. Buffy turned and stared at her cousin in shock. Katalina, seeing that she had temporarily broken the other girl and having seen where they were going before the short man had gotten in their way, led the way over to Buffy's friends, Harry gripping their cousin's elbow, taking her with them. When they reached them, Buffy snapped out of her shock, but continued to gape at the Brit.

"How did you do that?"

Katalina smirked.

"Sweetheart, even in a small, backwater town like this one, money talks, and a lot of money sings and dances. If I wanted him out, all I would have to do is make a very generous donation to the Board of Education in exchange for him being fired." she turned to Giles and the rest of the Scooby Gang and held out her hand, "Katalina Potter."

Giles, being the only non-magical person there with any idea of pureblood customs, took the hand in his own and brought it to his lips.

"Rupert Giles, M'lady."

Katalina smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Giles. I assume you were previously aware of our world?"

He nodded.

"Yes. My family have been Squibs for generations. It has been many centuries since the Giles and Potter families have served as Watchers over the same Slayer. I hope we will be doing so once again."

The Potter siblings nodded in time.

"Of course." Harry answered, "We'll also be training Buffy's friends. That way they will help instead of hinder in a fight. Or at least be able to protect themselves until help arrives."

They turned to the other two with raised brows.

"Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris, yes?" Harry asked. Both nodded. Katalina grinned.

"You two going to pick your jaws up off the ground anytime soon, or are you going to stand there and make fish impressions?"

The bell rang before either could respond. Katalina gave them a blinding smile before grabbing her brother's hand and flouncing off. Giles and Buffy were left laughing while Xander and Willow tried to recover.

* * *

**Next time: The twins meet Cordelia and Xander and Willow regain the ability to speak!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Everything recognizable in this chapter belongs to Joss Whedon and co.**

**Yay! Over 8,000 words this time! I'm pretty sure this is a crap chapter, but - enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Compared to Hogwarts, Sunnydale was a relatively small school. That didn't stop Harry and Katalina from getting lost. Apparently, most students thought 'looking for History class' meant 'looking for a place to snog'. They were still trying to think of a way to obliviate specific information from their own minds without either having to remember it. No such luck as of yet. Thankfully, before Katalina could do anything drastic, help arrived in the form of a tall brunette with an air that screamed 'spoiled rich-kid'. She smiled brightly at them.

"Hi, I'm Cordelia Chase! You must be Buffy's cousins."

Both twins returned the smile, relieved to have found one of Buffy's friends.

"Indeed we are. Harry and Katalina Potter at your service, M'lady." Harry answered, taking hold of her outstretched hand and bringing it to his lips. Cordelia giggled.

"You two looked lost. Do you need help finding your classes?"

Katalina nodded.

"Yes. So far we've been sent to three broom closets while looking for History."

Cordelia grimaced, then smiled again.

"Well, lucky you, I'm headed there now, so you can just follow me."

Katalina gave into the urge to hug the girl.

"Thank you! You are a life saver. You also seem to have a better sense of style than Buffy. Could you take me shopping later? No offense to Buffy, but she seemed better at finding clothes that look good on Harry or herself than she did clothes that look good on me."

Cordelia's smile went up a notch.

"Of course! Giles explained all about your lack of a… normal wardrobe. When would you like to go?"

"I was thinking after school this afternoon…"

Harry groaned quietly as the he followed the two girls to class, hoping that he wouldn't be expected to go. Merlin, he hated shopping.

* * *

Xander, Willow, and Giles walked into the library to an odd sight. A relation of Buffy's getting along with Cordelia. Cordelia and Katalina sat talking animatedly about something, Harry beside Katalina and eyeing the knife in his hand speculatively. Xander winced in sympathy, guessing what the girls were talking about and what Harry was imagining doing with that knife. He just wondered if it was for Cordy, Katalina, or Harry himself. He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the three occupants of the room. Harry put the knife down in relief. Katalina smiled brightly at the three of them.

"Hello Giles, Xander, Willow. Can you speak yet?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. Giles chuckled, Willow blushed, and Xander glared at her.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I suppose you've found your crowd, then."

The girl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"My crowd?"

Xander nodded.

"Yeah, the popular, pretty girls who treat Willow and me like trash."

Katalina's eyes widened and she looked to Cordelia, looking upset that she might have to be mean to Buffy's friends. Harry and Cordelia both glared at Xander. Cordelia put her arm the other girl.

"Don't listen to Xander, he's just being a jerk. I only act like that to keep up my image."

Katalina nodded in understanding.

"Alone in a crowded room." she muttered quietly. Cordelia smile sadly at her.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Katalina grinned, winding an arm around her waist.

"Well, not anymore! You have me for company now." she told Cordelia seriously. Willow and Xander looked on in amazement. Cordy was being nice! And Katalina apparently wasn't the bitch Xander thought she was.

"Katalina is rather good at reading people." Harry said quietly, having moved over to them when they had entered the library. "She's aware that Cordelia is self-absorbed. It's the product of being the only child of a wealthy man. However, she also sees the lonely side of Cordelia that longs to be acknowledged and understood. Give them both a chance before judging them too harshly."

He went back to the girls, reminding them of the shopping trip they had planned. They went back to discussing it with renewed enthusiasm. Harry watched them with a smile on his face.

* * *

Cordelia and Katalina had spent the past five hours shopping, dragging Harry from store to store. By the time they had gotten Katalina a completely new wardrobe, it was an hour till sunset and Harry was ready to put his head through a wall. As they drove past an abandoned factory, Katalina saw something move past the window that seemed familiar. Cordelia caught her staring and decided to tell her about the building.

"Oh, that was where Spike and Drusilla stayed."

Katalina turned curious eyes on her.

"Oh? What happened? Did they move?"

Cordelia shook her head.

"No, Buffy killed them. Set the church on fire and left them to burn. What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the blood drain from the other girl's face and brief flashes of anger and grief cross her face in equal measures. Katalina sighed and slumped back in her seat.

"When we were seven, Harry and I ran away from home. We lived in a pub called the Leakey Cauldron and worked there for room and board. We stayed there for about a year before two vampires showed up. They were going to massacre the whole pub, but Harry intervened. He told them that he and I could be their donors. We had access to blood restorative draughts. If they didn't drain us, they would have an unlimited food supply while they were in England. The male considered it while the female just went on about kittens and the stars whispering in her head. Before the male could accept, however, I made a condition: They had to train us as well. They had to teach us how to fight… how to _kill_. He agreed to the conditions and the proposition. For six years, they fed from us, trained us, and essentially _raised_ us. Then, two years ago, the second day of our fourth year at Hogwarts, we got a letter telling us they were heading to the States and that they would write." she laughed bitterly, "They never did. Don't know why I expected to soulless demons to care when our own parents couldn't be bothered. We were just food. I knew that, Harry knew that. _They _knew that. Yet, I still let myself become attached." she wiped the tears from her eyes, looking at Cordelia with a watery chuckle, "You must think I'm an idiot." she sighed. Cordelia shook her head.

"Not at all. Did they tell you stories when you went to bed? Did they by you new toys and pretty dresses?" she asked. Katalina and Harry both nodded, though not to the dress part, obviously. Cordelia smiled.

"It sounds like they were the first people to show you affection in years. Of course you grew attached, anyone would. It's totally natural. I bet Spike bought you pretty jewelry and Drusilla would sing you both to sleep." she guessed, getting a smile from the two depressed teens.

"See? It looks like they cared to me. Maybe they just didn't have time to write. They were killed after a failed attempt to return Drusilla to full strength. I don't think you're stupid at all. I think you're human." Katalina beamed at her.

"Thanks, Cordy. You know, despite what everyone says about you - you're pretty nice." she said shyly. Cordelia laughed.

"I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me."

Katalina frowned, but before she could say anything, the car stopped. She looked up, startled when she saw her Aunt Joyce's house.

"Well, this is where you get out. I'll see you guys at school."

Katalina leaned over and hugged her.

"You're a great friend, Cordelia," she whispered in her ear, "I don't care what Buffy and the others say. Thank you."

She released her and got out of the car, helping Harry get her bags out of the back. Cordelia didn't leave until they had shut the door behind them.

As soon as they heard the car drive off, Katalina banished her clothes upstairs and grabbed her brother's arm. With stakes up their sleeves, they turned on their heels and silently disappeared.

* * *

Spike looked up at the familiar, sharp 'crack' that signaled apparation. What wizards knew he and Dru were here? What little color had been in his cheeks disappeared rapidly upon seeing two very familiar, very angry faces. He smiled charmingly, not really feeling it.

"Harry, Kitten -"

"Don't 'Kitten' me, William." Katalina hissed. Spike gulped. The times she called him 'William' were very few and they always meant that she was very pissed off. It was now he remembered promising to write. He really wished he had remembered this two years ago. Then he could have avoided angering the witch. Was that her wand? Damn, he was in trouble. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Pet, let me explain -"

"Explain what? That you lied to placate us and just didn't give a shit? Couldn't be bothered with the two children you raised and trained? We were just a temporary food source until Drusilla was strong enough to travel again?" she laughed derisively, "Having a good laugh at stupid Katalina and Harry?" she snorted, "Don't know why I thought you actually cared. As if two _vampires_ could care for two _human _children when their own parents didn't even want them."

Spike winced. Their leaving had been quite the blow on the girl's ego, it seemed.

"Katalina, listen to me - we only left because I found a lead on a cure for Dru! We would've taken you with us, but you were at that school of yours and I didn't think you wanted to leave your friends! I meant to write, but we've been movin' around so much lately that I just haven't had the time. Then we got Dru her strength back, but I ended up in this blasted wheelchair! We did care! I _do_ care! Bloody hell, Kitten, I raised you two. I'm sorry I didn't bloody write, alright? But don't ever compare me to those bastards again. I give a damn sight more about you than as _food_." he spat the last word. Katalina narrowed her eyes at him then drew her wand and took a step towards him. He wheeled back quickly, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Calm down, ninny, I'm just going to heal you. Then I'm going to put a glamour on you and you're going to pretend you still need this stupid chair."

Spike stared at her.

"Why the bleeding hell would I want to do that, luv?"

She raised a brow, not pausing in her healing.

"Where's Drusilla?" she asked, not answering. He glared at her.

"Out getting us a meal. Why do I need to pretend to still need this stupid thing?"

"Because, O Smart One, Dru's changed, I can sense it. She can't know you're well again until I say so. Got it?"

He nodded reluctantly. She smirked at him and patted his cheek condescendingly.

"Good boy. Now, this glamour is charmed to 'heal' at the same pace you would naturally. If anything happens to speed up the healing, the 'wounds' will 'heal' faster. And by the way - you've got a lot of groveling to do, William, if you ever want to get off the hook. That includes jewelry and clothes and anything else I ask you for."

Spike sighed, garnering a chuckled from Harry. He glared at the whelp, only to receive a cheeky grin in return.

"You know the drill Spike. I'll forgive you when she does, and she wants you to beg first. And what Kitten wants, Kitten gets."

Spike groaned and glared at the two of them.

"Spoiled, the pair of you." he told them. They laughed at him.

* * *

Xander, Willow, and Buffy were walking down Buffy's street to her house, Cordelia having told them that she had already dropped Harry and Katalina off there. Buffy was staring off into space while Xander and Willow had a conversation only they would understand.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Xander said.

"Xander, he was obviously in charge." Willow replied.

"He was a puppet! She was using him!"

"He didn't seem like the type of guy who would let himself be used."

"Well, that was her genius! He didn't even know he was playing second fiddle." he turned around. "Buffy."

She jumped, startled from her day-dreaming.

"Huh?"

"Who was the real power? The Captain or Tennille?"

"Ummm…. Who are these people?"

"The Captain and Tennille? Boy, somebody was raised in a culture-free environment!"

"I'm sorry. I was just…"

"Thinking?" Willow supplied. Buffy smiled.

"No, not thinking. Having a lot of happy non-thoughts. I love it when things are quiet around here."

"Yeah, with Spike and Drusilla out of the way, we've really been ridin' the mellow, and I am really jinxing the hell out of us by saying that."

"Yeah, but we'll let you off this time." Buffy said as they turned down the walk to her house.

"So, we're pretty sure that there're not more Tarakan assassins coming our way?" Willow asked.

"Angel's sources say the contract's off."

"How _is_ Angel by the way? Pretend I care." Xander adds at the girls' incredulous looks. Buffy smiles.

"Getting better."

"And you're loving playing nursemaid?" Willow teased.

"Oh yeah!"

"So, is it better than playing naughty stewardess?"

"Xander…"

He chuckled as they climbed the steps of the porch. The porch light came on and the door opened to reveal Harry and Katalina on the other side, both looking grim. Buffy, not noticing the looks on their faces, grinned at them.

"How was your shopping trip?"

Neither of them cracked a smile. Buffy's grin faded.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's in the house."

She gave them an odd look.

"Yeah, you two."

They shook their heads.

"Buffy, we just apparated in and the door was unlocked. We locked it when we left earlier. Someone's here and it's too early for Aunt Joyce to be home."

She stared at them.

"Guys," she muttered numbly, "wait here a second."

She followed her cousins into the house, all three looking around as they walked. After a few seconds they heard a glass fall and break in the kitchen and Joyce cry out.

"No!"

They ran through the dining room to the kitchen door and pushed it open.

"Mom!"

They saw Joyce embracing a man, kissing him. They broke the kiss and the five of them stared awkwardly at each other. Buffy broke the silence.

"Oh, my…" she exhaled, "I'm sorry, I… I heard…"

"Uh, I-I-I broke a wine glass. Y-y-you're home early."

The stranger decided to speak.

"Hi."

"Hi." the teens chorused. Joyce looked startled.

"Oh! Uh, this is my daughter, Buffy and my niece and nephew, Harry and Katalina Potter. Buffy, Katalina, Harry, this is Ted."

They just stare at him, unsure how to react.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Scene Break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

Xander and Willow were invited to stay for dinner. Ted was making mini pizzas.

"Okay, here we go!" he exclaimed as he slid the pizzas into the oven. Outside the kitchen door, Harry and the girls were talking to Joyce while she dumped the dustpan filled with broken glass into the trashcan.

"So." Buffy began, "All these late nights at the gallery recently - I gather you were cataloging more than art."

"Well, I… I've been looking for the right moment to introduce you four. He's a wonderful man."

Harry and Katalina looked surprised.

"Aunt Joyce… I know you've been expecting us for a few months, but you knew nothing about us. You had nothing to tell your boyfriend." Harry told her, looking both touched and uncertain. Joyce was confused.

"Didn't your godfathers send me all those pictures and stories of the two of you?"

Their brows furrowed.

"From the ages of two to seven, no pictures were taken of us. We don't know of any taken before. The only pictures taken of us were from the ages of eight to fourteen, and the only person to have a copy of those besides us was a friend of ours, but he and his lover died about a week ago…" Katalina told her. "Sirius and Remus forgot we existed just like our parents."

The four of them stared at each other wide-eyed. Finally, Buffy broke the silence.

"How'd you met him?" she asked, getting the conversation back to safer waters. Joyce stared for a moment, then shook her head.

"Oh, he sells, uh, computer software. He redid my entire system at the gallery, freed up a lot of my time."

"To meet new people. And smooch them in my kitchen."

"You weren't supposed to see that."

Harry snorted.

"Well, we did. And now we're all blind."

Joyce glared at him.

"Hush you."

He laughed and led Katalina back into the kitchen, leaving mother and daughter to talk alone. They walked in in time to hear Willow make a strange noise that sounded a like a kicked puppy. They stared at her and Ted asked,

"What?"

"Oh, that's the sound she makes when she's speechless with geeker joy. Can I just say, this is the finest pizza _ever_ on God's green earth? What is your secret?"

Just as Ted started to answer, Katalina took a bite of Xander's pizza, causing the boy to exclaim,

"Hey! Why didn't you get your own?"

She grinned at him.

"I only wanted a taste. I wanted to see if those really were the best pizzas ever, and they're pretty good," she smirked, "but I've had better."

Xander stared at her.

"How? Who could make pizza better than this?"

She laughed and gestured to Harry.

"My brother, for one. Also, the cooking staff at our old boarding school."

Xander's eyes were wide. He turned to Harry.

"Dude, I must taste your cooking."

Harry laughed.

"Maybe someday, if Ted here marries Aunt Joyce, we can alternate cooking nights and you can come over on one of the nights when it's my turn to cook. What do you think, Ted?" he asked jovially, but Ted could read the challenge in his eyes, and so could Katalina. Ted smiled happily.

"I don't see why we should wait until I marry Joyce! We can start coordinating now. I cooked tonight, so that gives you tomorrow night and I get the night after that."

Harry nodded agreeably. Joyce, who had joined them, along with Buffy, a few minutes earlier, squealed happily and kissed her nephew's cheek.

"Oh, Harry, thank you for trying to make this work!"

He shrugged, smiling faintly.

"You're the only relative we have who can actually say she gives a damn. If he makes you happy, then Kitty and I'll try to make things go as smoothly as possible."

"Kitty?" Ted asked in confusion. Katalina grinned.

"A nickname for me. He also calls me Kitten. Or Lina."

Ted nodded.

"Do you mind if I call you Lina, then?"

Her grin widened.

"Of course not! Feel free! Just make sure you behave yourself with Aunt Joyce. Snogging in the kitchen isn't exactly proper while courting, is it?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. Joyce blushed, glaring daggers at her niece. Ted, however, laughed it off.

"No, I guess it's not. You're father raised you like a proper young lady then?"

Harry and Katalina both stiffened and the other teens in the room winced. Joyce paled.

"Ted, I told you about my brother James and why Harry and Katalina moved here -"

Ted seemed to realize his mistake.

"No, I suppose he didn't, did he? I apologize, I seem to be suffering from a case of foot-in-mouth -"

Katalina forced herself to smile.

"Not at all. Happens to everyone. No, Harry and I were raised by a young man and his lover until we were fourteen. They left for the States while we were in school and we haven't heard from them since. We learned rather recently that they were murdered. William and Cecilia were very kind to us."

"I'm sorry for your loss…" Ted trailed off helplessly. The twins shrugged it off.

"It's fine. They didn't bother writing or calling when they left, bloody wankers." Katalina grumbled. Harry chuckled.

"She's been like this since about a month after they left. Someone mentions them and she'll start complaining about how they never write. Of course, now they'll never write…" he trailed off. Then he shrugged. He seemed completely unaffected by the deaths of the people who raised him. Maybe it was part of mostly raising yourself all your life? They all asked themselves silently. Ted broke the awkward silence by starting an even more awkward conversation with Buffy. Harry and Katalina bid Joyce, Xander, and Willow a quiet good night before heading upstairs.

* * *

Harry and Katalina followed Buffy and her friends into the school, listening as they talked about Ted.

"If you say one more word," Buffy warned Xander, "things will become dire."

"Did you even bother to taste them? Nooo! Well, I did, and I'm here to tell ya those mini pizzas have changed my life! Ted is the master chef! No offense, Harry." he added when Harry cleared his throat. He had made breakfast for the Summers women and his sister that morning and all three maintained that his cooking was better than Ted's, though Joyce did so rather reluctantly. Harry just smirked at him.

"Fine!" Buffy cried, "So he's a good cook. Well, what does that really tell you about a person? And I still think Harry's better."

"Everything. And I'll believe that when I taste it!" Xander declared.

"You don't like him?" Willow asked. Buffy shrugged.

"I don't _know_ him. I, I mean, so far all I see is someone who has a good job, seems nice and polite, and my mom really likes him."

Xander deepened his voice.

"What kind of a monster is he?" his voice went back to normal, "Come on, Harry and Kitty seem to like him."

The two snorted in time.

"We don't like him, we're just testing the waters. Being rebellious does nothing but give a bad impression. However, if we let him make his own mistakes, we come across as perfectly reasonable and forgiving and he looks like an insensitive jerk."

Xander and Willow stared while Buffy pouted at being left alone in her rebellion.

"I'm just saying there's something a little too clean about this clown."

Willow giggled.

"He's a clean clown. I have my own fun." she added defensively at the stares she got from Buffy and Xander, blushing when Katalina kissed her cheek and Harry muttered 'cute' in her ear. They reached the machines.

"Buff, you're lacking evidence. I think maybe we're in Sigmund Freud territory."

"He has a point." said Willow while Xander put his coins in the machine, "Separation anxiety, the mother figure being taken away, issues with the father figure…"

"He's _not_ my father figure."

"Having issues much?" Xander teased.

"I am not!"

Xander does a funny dance, pointing both fingers at Buffy and saying in a sing-song sort of voice.

"You're having parental issues, you're having parental issues…"

"Xander…" Willow warned.

"What? Freud would've said the same thing. Except he might not have done that little dance."

Katalina giggled.

"I don't think he would've sung, either. But I agree with Buffy. That guy makes my skin crawl." she shuddered. Buffy shot her a grateful look, then went back to the conversation at hand.

"Okay, I admit it's weird. Seeing my mother frenching a guy is definitely a ticket to therapy land, but it's more than that. I'm pretty good at sensing what's going on around me, and there is definitely something wrong with this… Ted."

Xander spotted Ted coming down the stairs behind Buffy.

"Ted!"

Harry and Katalina turned around, catching the hint. Buffy gave him a look.

"Of course Ted. Who'd you think I was talking about?"

"Hi, Ted! Ted, who is _here_."

"Hello kids!"

Buffy and Willow quickly turned to face him. Katalina walked forward and embraced him in greeting, which he returned with surprise. Harry joined his sister and clapped the man on the back.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy demanded, shooting her cousins betrayed looks. They merely smirked in return.

"I'm updating the software in the guidance office. Which reminds me -" he pulled several disks from his pocket and handed them to Willow, "- you're upgrades."

Willow accepted them eagerly.

"Oh, what a day! Thank you!"

"Think nothing of it. Buffy, do you like miniature golf?"

"Who doesn't?" Xander asked. Katalina cocked her head to the side.

"What's miniature golf?" she asked curiously. Xander stared at her, then pulled her into a hug, patting her head.

"You, poor, depraved child. We'll get you the help you need." he promised her. She extracted herself from him, giggling. Harry rolled his eyes. Ted turned to them.

"Well, your Aunt and I were thinking maybe this Saturday drag the five of you out to the course, swinging the iron with the stuffy old people."

Katalina looked at Harry.

"Swinging the iron? Is that like when William taught us to swing a mace?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"I have no more idea what miniature golf is than you do." he told her. She turned to Ted expectantly.

"No, it's not like swinging a mace. Why was your guardian teaching you to swing a mace?"

She shrugged.

"He wanted us prepared for every situation, no matter how weird. He wanted us to be able to look after ourselves when he wasn't around."

Ted turned back to Buffy.

"What do you think, Buffy? Teach your cousins how to play miniature golf with us?"

"Uh…"

"I'm making a picnic basket."

"With mini pizzas?" Xander asked, eyes wide.

"And cookies!"

"You know what," Buffy interrupted Xander's worship of the man's cooking, "we, we would love to, honestly, but, um, unfortunately we have that," she looked to Willow for support, "thing on Saturday."

"Ohhh, that thing." they both looked at Xander, "That thing."

"Hey, we can do that thing anytime. I'm tired of doing that thing." he turned to Ted, "We're on!"

"Great!"

Katalina cheered, genuinely excited to be doing something new. Buffy smiled half-heartedly.

* * *

Katalina skipped over to Spike, carefully perching herself on his lap, baring her neck to him.

"Oh, William, guess what!" she cried excitedly. He kissed her neck.

"What, pet?"

She grinned hugely.

"Aunt Joyce's new boyfriend is taking us all mini-golfing on Saturday! I've never been mini-golfing before. Ahh!" Spike had bitten into her neck rather harshly. She glared at him when he finished drinking, downing a blood replenishing draught in one go. He was usually much gentler with her.

"What's your problem?" she demanded angrily. He raised a brow.

"I've no idea what you mean, luv. I'm just stuck in a bloody wheelchair all night while Dru seduces her meals before eating them!"

She jumped off him, glaring.

"So it's my fault your girlfriend can't control herself? Well, you can go to Hell, William!" she spat, turning to leave.

"Wait!" he called. She turned back to look at him expectantly, eyebrows raised. "I'm sorry, Kitten, I'm just frustrated. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

She sniffed.

"No, you shouldn't have. I don't have to come here, you know. I came because I thought you liked my company, but if I'm just a quick feed I can bring you food. It's not that hard to lure some poor, unsuspecting sap in here for you to suck dry."

Spike winced. He really need to tread carefully. He had destroyed all of her trust in him and a lot of her self-confidence by leaving her. He hadn't meant to, he'd only wanted to cure Dru as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry, pet. I'm being a right ass and you've been nothing but sweet to me. I like spending time with you, really." his eyes flashed a demonic yellow, "And don't you dare try it. I'll kill all of them before I feed from anyone you seduce in here."

She raised a brow.

"Oh? And what are you going to do when I decide to get a boyfriend, William? Kill him? I won't stay single just because you're a possessive bastard."

He glared at her.

"Get out!" he snarled. She snorted.

"Fine!" she retorted, "But I won't be coming back unless you beg, wanker." she spat, storming out of the building. Spike slumped back in his wheelchair. Damn it. It was going to take years to get her to call him anything but William or an insult. Sighing in resignation, he went to write a very long, pleading, apology letter, begging his Kitten to forgive him for his latest slight.

* * *

Katalina smiled happily as she followed Xander to the next whole. Despite her fight with William a few days ago, and her resulting depression that only Harry and Cordelia noticed, the day had been fun.

"Ah, the dreaded five-par cuckoo clock. Ha! So many have come, so few have conquered."

"That picnic was delicious." Joyce stated. Xander missed his shot. "You know how rare it is to find a man that cooks?"

Katalina cleared her throat, pointing towards her twin, an offended look on her face. Joyce smiled sheepishly. Ted laughed.

"I know I've been looking a long time for one. So, Buffy, I bet the boys are linin' up around the block tryin to get a date with you. And you Katalina."

Katalina blushed, thinking of her crush on Sp-William. Harry snickered.

"She has a crush on a friend of ours from England, but she's too stubborn to tell him."

She glared at her brother.

"It would never work! He's dating some tramp who'll offer herself to anyone with power!"

Ted nodded sagely while the girls gave her sympathetic looks.

"He'll come around. It might take a while, but you'll see."

She snorted.

"Not bloody likely! He's been dating her since we were fourteen."

Ted winced, unsure what to say to that, and turned to Buffy expectantly, but Willow answered before she could open her mouth.

"Oh, they are, but she's only interested in…" Buffy nudged her, "uh, her studies! 'Book-cracker Buffy' it's kinda her nickname."

"Well, glad to hear it." Ted said as he bent over to position his ball, "I bet that means your grades will be picking up soon."

Katalina frowned as Buffy and Joyce had a private conversation.

"Not to be rude, Ted, but Buffy's grades are none of your business, and Joyce has no right to be sharing them with you until Buffy feels more comfortable with you. I get that you care - and that's great - but you're over-stepping your bounds there. I wouldn't trust Buffy's grades or anything that Principal says about her. He dislikes her for no other reason than she's not a sheep like the rest of the students. He's extremely prejudice and shouldn't be allowed to work with children."

Joyce looked abashed, realizing the lack of 'Aunt' in front of her name meant that Katalina was angry with her. Ted was taken aback. No woman had ever spoken to him that way before - especially not after eating his cooking.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Scene Break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

At the next hole, this one with a castle, Ted kept shouting tips at Buffy while she was trying to take her shot. Buffy swung a bit too hard, making her ball ricochet off the castle and into the rough behind it.

"Oh, we won't count it!" Joyce says as Buffy goes to get the ball for another shot.

"We won't?" Ted asks. Buffy turns back to look at them.

"Well, it's just miniature golf."

" It is, but the rules are the rules. And what we teach her is what she takes out into the world when we're not there, whether it's at school or an unchaperoned party. I don't mean to overstep my bounds again, this is between you and your mother, I just think right is right."

"He has a point." Joyce agreed hesitantly. Buffy shrugged.

"Fine. I'll just go hit my ball from the rough."

Buffy walked off. Katalina frowned when Ted went around to the other side to watch her and followed. She saw Buffy drop the ball in the hole and shout.

"Hey, how 'bout that! Got a hole in two!"

"Beg to differ." Ted disagreed. Buffy jumped and turned towards him. Katalina held a finger to her lips when Buffy caught her eye.

"Ok, so fine my score or whatever."

Katalina bit back a chuckle, the girl had spunk.

"I think your missing the point here, little lady. Right is right, wrong is wrong. Why don't people see that?"

"It's just a game."

Ted twitched.

"Right, it's just a game, do your own thing, well, I'm not wired that way. And I am here to tell you it is _not_ a game! It _does_ count, and I don't stand for that kind of malarkey in my house!"

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not _in_ your house."

"Do you want me to slap that smart-ass mouth of yours?"

Katalina giggled childishly, slipping the dagger from her thigh sheath and twirling it in her fingers. Ted turned around, looking nervous at the sight of the weapon. She smiled dangerously at him and stalked closer.

"So silly of me," she giggled again, "but I could have _sworn_ you just threatened my cousin." she stated softly. Ted's eyes widened.

"No! Of course not! Just, reprimanding her for cheating!"

Katalina raised a brow.

"I heard everything, Ted, and I'm telling you now - Harry doesn't take threats to members of _his_ House very well. And neither do I. I'm not governed by your laws. If I kill you, it will be seen as defending a member of the House of Potter. I'll be let off. And you'll be dead." she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "_Don't_ piss me off, Ted, 'cause no one will find the pieces when I'm done with you."

She heard the others coming and turned around to find them staring at the three of them. Ted smiled shakily. He didn't know why, but the girl frightened him.

"Who's up for desert? I made chocolate chip cookies!"

Joyce opened the zip-loc bag of cookies.

"Yum-my!" Xander exclaimed. Willow cried,

"Cookies!"

Everyone barring Katalina, Harry, and Buffy converged on the bag, Buffy too busy staring in disbelief, Katalina was glaring at everyone who ate a cooking -including the man who made them - and Harry didn't want to attract his sister's ire. Besides, he had heard the entire conversation. He met Katalina's gaze and nodded. Something needed to be done about Ted.

* * *

Buffy came down stairs Monday morning to find Harry making breakfast, Katalina staring at a piece of paper with her brows furrowed, and her mom making orange juice.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

Katalina tuned out her cousin and Aunt, reading William's apology letter for the tenth time since she received it last night. Should she forgive him? Go back to the factory? Merlin, she needed Cordelia - _she_ new how to deal with men. She looked up when she heard Buffy say,

"He threatened me."

"What?"

"He threatened me. He said that he was going to slap my face."

Joyce stared in disbelief.

"He said no such thing! Honey, Ted told me what happened. He caught you cheating, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I kicked my ball in, put me in jail, but he totally wigged!"

"And he didn't say anything about it in front of the others, did he?"

"Uh, no, but I don't think that's the -"

"Well, I thought that that was pretty decent of him!" Joyce interrupted. Katalina frowned, "Ted said we were just gonna have to give you time to come around. Oh -"

"Joyce!" Katalina interrupted forcefully. Joyce stared at her, shocked, "Listen to your daughter for a minute! She's telling the truth! I was there! I heard the whole thing! He said he didn't hold with malarkey in his house, Buffy said it was a good thing she wasn't _in_ his house and he asked if she wanted him to slap her smart-ass mouth! I gave him a warning." she added viciously. Joyce glared at her.

"Katalina -"

"Damn it, Joyce! You're a Potter! For Merlin's sake, act like it! You know we don't let an insult pass! He gets a warning - he doesn't heed it, then I get his life! No one threatens Potter women. Re-grow your goddamn spine, woman!" she spat. Joyce blinked, sitting down.

"Y-you're right. I-I'm a Potter before I'm anyone's girlfriend and my daughter is more important than a potential lover."

Katalina nodded her head approvingly.

"Exactly. Keep your head on straight. You don't need a man to be happy." she told her sharply before heading out the door. Harry looked at his watch, kissed his Aunt's cheek, and took his leave. A second later, Buffy followed, leaving Joyce alone with some of Ted's sticky buns.

* * *

Katalina caught Cordelia just as she came out of the broom closet. She ran over to her and grabbed her arm. She turned around, smiling when she saw Katalina.

"Hey!" she caught the upset look on her new friend's face and her smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"C-can I talk to you alone, please?"

Cordelia nodded, taking her by the arm and leading her to the nearest girl's restroom.

"What do you need to talk about?" she asked as soon as they were alone. The red-head bit her lip.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not say anything to Buffy and the others? Especially not Buffy and definitely not Xander or Willow."

Cordelia nodded.

"Of course. I won't tell them anything. What is it, Lina?"

"You remember when you told me Spike was dead?" she waited for her to nod, "Well, he's not. Harry and I went by the factory and found him there. Dru was out. We've been visiting nightly since - only last week, William -Spike," she clarified upon seeing Cordelia's confused expression, "- and I had a fight. He bit me harder than normal and then he shouted at me. Then we got into a fight about me dating in the future and he told me to get out. He wrote me a letter to apologize." She shoved the letter in question into Cordelia's hands. She read the letter through quickly, smiling gently a few times.

"Wow, who knew Mr. Big, Bad, and Scary had a sweet side?" she asked in amazement. Katalina's lips quirked.

"I did. Do you think I should forgive him? Or tell him to get stuffed?"

Cordelia considered the situation carefully before answering.

"That's up to you, but, personally, I think you should make him work for it. Go back, but forbid contact. Especially blood drinking. Set up conditions, and tell him if they're met by the time you visit again, he'll get a drink. And make sure one of the conditions is him explaining himself properly. That letter was pathetic."

Katalina nodded, hugging the brunette impulsively.

"Thanks, Cordy. And you might want to try giving Xander a chance. He's not very popular, I'll admit, but he's sweet."

She left Cordelia staring after her in shock and uncertainty.

* * *

Katalina entered the factory cautiously, watching Spike with wide, distrustful, hazel eyes. Spike grinned weakly.

"Hello, pet. I thought it would take me a bit more groveling to get you back down here."

She glared at him.

"There are conditions to me coming back down, William. Will you agree to them? Or should I leave now?" she asked, making as if to go back through the door. Spike reached for her.

"No! No, that won't be necessary. I'll do anything you want."

She smirked at him.

"Good. First, you'll be answering a few questions. First question: Why do you want me back?" she demanded. He sighed, running a hand through his cropped hair.

"Because, Kitten, I miss you. You bring life to this place. You bring life to _me_."

"So it's not because you were missing your mobile blood bank?" she asked scathingly. He rolled his eyes.

"Christ, this again -"

"Yes, this again! I'm not stupid, William! I've heard you speak to Drusilla about me. Tell me the truth, damn it! Or I'll burn you, Dru and this whole factory to the ground! I'm tired of being lied to!"

Spike sighed.

"I only said that because Dru was gettin' jealous. She was going to kill you."

She laughed bitterly.

"Ah, so I'm just here to make your insane lover jealous. Great. Thanks for that. I'll be leaving now -"

"No!" he hissed, "That is _not_ it! I like having you around, Katalina. That's why I want you back! You could refuse to feed me for all of eternity and I'd still want you to come back!"

She raised a brow.

"So, if I left tonight without letting you feed from me, you'll still want me to come back tomorrow?" she asked dubiously. He nodded.

"Of course I'd bloody well want you to come back."

She smiled briefly, looking somewhat reassured, then asked,

"Why are you so against me dating?"

For a moment, it seemed as though he were going to snarl at her again. Thankfully, for him, though, he did not. Instead, he slumped back in his chair, running a hand over his face in frustration.

"To hell if I know, Kitten. I raised you - I guess I want you to go back to being the little girl I used to by dresses for and would demand I read her a bedtime story about a rabbit and laughing stump."

She laughed softly at that and shook her head.

"That's not going to happen, Spike. I'm seventeen now. I took my N.E.W.T.S over the summer, I've been offered several jobs in apothecaries around the world - including one here in Sunnydale - and I have boys lining up at my door to court me. I can't just keep telling them no because you want me to be a little girl again." she walked over to him and perched herself on his lap, grinning when his arms went around her automatically. She looked up at him, a smirk on her face, "However, you can always by dresses." she told him. He laughed at that.

"That I could. How did you do on those tests, by the way?"

Her smirk broadened.

"I passed everything of course." she sighed and kissed his cheek, slipping out of his lap and towards the door. "It's late, I should be going before Buffy and Aunt Joyce get worried. I'll come back tomorrow, Spike."

He watched her go, vehemently cursing the Slayer and her mother. It wasn't until she was gone that he realized she had called him Spike. Twice. He grinned. He was forgiven.

* * *

Katalina arrived home to find cops outside the house and a body being loaded on to a stretcher. She ran to the front porch, where she saw Buffy sitting, looking lost. She took the blond in her arms, looking to Joyce for answers.

"What happened?

The bald man talking Joyce looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"Joyce's niece. Now, what the hell happened?" she demanded.

"I pushed him." Buffy answered weakly. "I pushed him."

She sighed and tightened her hold on her cousin, rocking her back and forth.

* * *

Katalina sighed, watching as her cousin tortured herself into depression, her friends looking into Ted's past to find something to help erase Buffy's guilt. She walked over to where Willow sat at the computer.

"Try looking at the cookies." she told her, leaving the library, and the school, before she could answer.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Scene Break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

When Katalina arrived home this time, it was to the sight of Buffy fighting Ted while Harry carried Joyce out of the line of fire. Katalina ran into the kitchen to help Buffy, tossing her the skillet Ted had used to make pizzas.

"Teddy?"

Ted turned around just as she brought the cast iron across the side of his head. He fell to the floor.

"This house is mine!"

Katalina burst out laughing as she watched her cousin fight the 'Tedborg', as Xander would later call it. Ted got to his feet. Katalina laughed harder when he asked,

"Buffy? How about a nice game of Parcheesi?"

Slammed the skillet down on his head. He fell backward and began to overload. Katalina stopped laughing and went to stand beside her cousin, both watching as he shut down. Buffy turned to Katalina.

"Mind telling me what was so funny?"

She started snickering.

"Ted thought it was your house. You said it was yours. You're both wrong - it's Harry's."

Buffy rolled her eyes, having been informed of the backwards machinations of the Wizarding World by her mother and cousins.

"That's really not funny."

She smirked.

"To me it is. Now, let's go check on Aunt Joyce. I think he gave her a concussion."

Buffy nodded and followed her upstairs.

* * *

The next day, Joyce, Buffy, Harry, and Katalina were sitting on the front porch. Joyce and Buffy were sitting on the bench, munching veggies, Harry was sitting in a chair he'd conjured, braiding his sister's hair, Katalina sat on the ground in front of him, smug that she'd roped him into it.

"Do you wanna rent a movie tonight?" Joyce asked abruptly. Harry and Katalina exchanged a confused look. Movie? But Buffy replied.

"Sounds like fun."

"Just nothing with horror in it. Or romance. Or men."

"I guess we're 'Thelma and Louise'ing it again."

"Mm-hm. Good call. I still think -"

Harry interrupted.

"What is 'Thelma and Louise'ing it? What are movies?" he demanded. Katalina nodded along with him. She wanted to know too! Joyce and Buffy exchanged startled glances, then burst out laughing as they realized the two would be behind on pop-culture due to their isolation in the wizarding world.

"We'll show you tonight." Joyce promised. Both nodded in acceptance, Harry going back to his previous task of braiding Katalina's hair. Buffy and Joyce went back to their conversation.

"I still think he's gonna jump out at me. Especially after what they found in his house. It's just too horrible."

"I wouldn't worry. He's not coming back."

"I wish I could be so sure."

"Trust me. He's on the scrap heap. Of life." she added hurriedly at a look from Joyce.

* * *

Xander, Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Katalina, and Harry go down the stairs and start down the hall.

"So, I'm Ted, the sickly loser. I'm dying and my wife dumps me. I build a better Ted. He brings her back, holds her hostage in his bunker o' love until she dies. And then he keeps bringing her back, over and over. Now, now that's creepy on a level I hardly knew existed." Xander shuddered.

"The sad part is the real Ted must've been a genius. There were design features in that robot that pre-date…"

Buffy interrupted Willow's awe of the homicidal robot.

"Willow, tell me you didn't keep any parts."

"Not any big ones."

"Oh, Wil, you're supposed to use your powers for good."

"I just wanna learn stuff."

"Like how to build your own serial killer?" Cordelia asked scathingly. Willow frowned. Katalina nudged her friend, giving her a look. Harry put an arm around her, smiling charmingly.

"I think it's cute." he whispered in her ear. Willow grinned, blushing beet red. Katalina giggled. Her brother the charmer.

"It's so hard to rent one nowadays." Xander told Cordelia. She sighed.

"Can we just drop the subject?"

"Absolutely. I plan to forget the whole thing and pick up right where we left off." Buffy answered emphatically. She and Willow entered the library, only to turn back around and leave immediately.

"Okay! That's it! I give up! Do I have to sound and air horn every time I walk into a room?"

The other four look in too. Xander and Cordelia smile at each other and walk away. Katalina buried her face in Harry's arm and dragged him off behind the others.

"I mean, what is it with grownups these days?" Buffy complained. Katalina kept her face in Harry's arm to hide her smile.

They had walked on Giles and Jenny Calendar locked in an embrace, kissing.

* * *

**So? What do you think of Katalina and Harry's relationship with Spike and Drusilla?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllooo beautiful peoples. I've gotten a few reviews from people concerned about Katalina's crush on Spike, so this is just a short chapter explaining their relationship and how Buffy found out about it. Enjoy! And I hope this clears up any misgivings!**

* * *

Katalina dropped a book in front of Buffy, causing the other girl to look up.

"What's this for?"

"Tonight's homework." she answered shortly. After the incident with the bezoar and discovering her cousins apparent inability to identify what she was fighting, she'd had the other girl in the library constantly, giving her assignments from various books and ensuring that the Slayer knew her demonology. Buffy looked at the title.

"_Wizard Vampires and Their Impact on Society_?"

"I want you to read it and write a page and a half essay on what happens to Witches and Wizards are turned. I want you to know what to do if Harry and I are ever bitten and changed. Then I want another page on a Wizarding vampire that you killed recently. William the Bloody and his companion… Drusilla."

Buffy stared at her.

"How did you know about Spike and Drusilla?"

Katalina smirked condescendingly.

"You do remember that all of your friends know what happened that night, don't you? Cordelia told me. If that's the edition I think it is, it was updated just last week."

"While you were in Britain?"

She nodded.

"Aye. Harry and I updated it. There's actually an interview from the two of us in there. I expect both essays by this time tomorrow. Come to me or Harry if you have any questions."

She left the library without giving Buffy the chance to respond.

* * *

Katalina held herself completely still, baring her neck for Spike. Harry and Dru were in another room. Apparently Drusilla like to play with her food now. Spike sank his teeth gently into her neck. When he'd drank his fill, she downed her potion and snuggled into him. He ran a hand through her hair soothingly.

"What's wrong, pet?"

She sighed.

"Buffy will know that you… raised us soon."

Spike snorted.

"I wouldn't really call it raising, pet. Dru sang some insane lullaby to the two of you every night, trying to play 'Mummy', I taught you weapons and demonology, and you spent the rest of your time teaching yourselves magic. I bought you toys and dresses because I didn't know what else kids liked. Shopping was much easier when you turned eleven." he stated factually. She laughed. "And you only demanded bed time stories until you were ten, and that was because you could tell I was completely inept with children."

She giggled and nodded.

"It was kind of like staying with your big brother's friend and his girlfriend than living with adults. You two certainly played the part of randy teenagers well." she told him, wrinkling her nose. He laughed.

"I'd forgotten you could hear that."

She stared at him disbelief.

"There were only three rooms! Of course we bloody well heard you! At least Harry remembers that he can cast silencing charms." she grumbled. Spike had the decency to look sheepish, then turned to the 'bedroom' door speculatively.

"What do you reckon they're doin' in there?"

Katalina smirked.

"Jealous much?" she teased, sobering at his glare, "I won't go into much detail, but I will tell you this - Harrykins is still a virgin."

"So she's making him play with her?"

She nodded.

"Basically, yeah."

He smirked at her.

"You know, Kitten, if you ever get bored -" she put her hand over his mouth, shaking her head. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Not while you're pretending I'm her. I'm fine with the flirting and the snogging, but I won't sleep with you just so you can close your eyes and pretend I'm Drusilla." she whispered against his lips. "When you can tell me that you no longer want it to be her touching you, I'm yours."

He sighed and looked away from her. He wouldn't lie to her. Mainly because she wouldn't believe him. But also because he wouldn't be able to stand the broken look in her eyes if he did. They had had this conversation before, and it always ended the same way. Neither able to say no, neither able to walk away. It was breaking both of them. Spike shook his head, and, in an effort to - temporarily, at least - forget his depressing thoughts and wipe hers from her mind, he kissed her again.

* * *

Buffy stared at the book her cousin had given her in shock. They had been raised by vampires - viscous, homicidal, _insane_ vampires. And Buffy had killed the first people to probably show them affection since they were two. How did they not hate her? She reread the interview for the millionth time.

_We have an interview from the Potter twins themselves, briefly describing their six years with William and Drusilla. Questions asked by _Daily Prophet _reporter Rita Skeeter._

_RS: Mr. Potter, what possessed you to make a deal with the two most notorious vampires in the Wizarding World?_

_HP: Kat and I need to learn. *shrugs* they seemed the best people to teach us._

_RS: And did you and your sister become… close… with the two?_

_KP:*snorts* You could say that. They were all we had. Of course we had a small bond. Then they went Sunnydale and got themselves killed._

_RS: I've heard rumors that the Slayer is your cousin, Buffy Summers. Are you angry with her for killing your former mentors?"_

_KP: Of course not. Buffy was just doing her duty. It's Spike's fault he was stupid enough to go up against her. He faced the Slayer and lost *shrugs* that's all there is to it._

_RS: Can you tell us a bit about how they raised you?_

_Both twins burst into uncontrollable laughter, unable to speak for several minutes._

_HP: Sorry, it's just…_raising_ is a bit of a strong word… more like… doing what we told them to do kept all four of us alive. I think Kat summed the situation up best when Spike gave her a dress for Christmas that first year. Kitten, would you do the honors?"_

_KP: He gave me the dress and I said: "Look, I'm grateful and all, but we all know this is a strictly professional relationship. You're teaching us, we're feeding you. That's all there is to it. If you didn't need to stay in England, you would have killed us in the Leakey Cauldron and we all know it. So relax and don't worry about treating us like kids. Just teach us. We'll tell each other bed time stories." He didn't speak to me for a month after that. I had to set his hair on fire to get his attention. *Snickers* He was pissed. But he got the message. Still gave us presents, but that was just because he was completely inept at dealing with children._

_RS: Do you ever miss them?_

_HP: Sometimes. Though it's mostly Spike. Dru was mad._

_RS: Do you think Spike ever had any feelings for either of you._

_HP: *smirks* Are you kidding? Kat had him wrapped around her finger. She wanted something, she got it. If she had wanted Spike to jump into the ocean, he would have asked her which one. He only ever broke one promise to her, and that was to write. *snickers* I think Buffy actually did him a favor, because if she hadn't killed him, Katalina would have. After she castrated him. I'd feel sorry for the bloke, except I was just as pissed as she was._

_RS: If they were still alive, what would you say to them._

_Harry doubles over laughing and chokes out "Run, Spike, Run!" Katalina rolls her eyes at him._

_KP: I'd ask William why he didn't write._

_RS: William?_

_HP:*snickers* It's what she called him when she was mad at him. It let him know he had a lot of groveling to do and expensive gifts to buy._

_For the rest of the interview, see the _"Potters Abandon Their Twins to Vampires?"_ addition of the _Daily Prophet.

Buffy put the book aside. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

**I stated in the last chapter that Katalina will eventually begin dating other people, but this thing with Spike will last until 'Becoming' Part 2. She doesn't stay fixated on Spike forever.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Spike?" Katalina asked, running her fingers through his hair as he trailed kisses down her throat.

"Yes, pet?"

"Before we all came to Sunnydale, you and I had a sort of big brother/little sister relationship, yeah?"

"Yeah. Why?" he answered absently.

"So why the bloody hell are we snogging now?" she demanded. Spike froze as he thought the question over and immediately recoiled from what he was doing. Looking at Katalina, he could see she had a similar look of revulsion. They caught each other's eye and nodded.

"The Hellmouth." they decided at the same time. They shuddered in disgust at what they'd been doing and relaxed into a companionable silence. He looked down at his 'sister'.

"Should we get Harry to obliviate us?"

She shook her head.

"It'll just happen again if he does. We'll just have to pretend it never happened and go back to acting like we did in England."

Spike raised a brow.

"Pet- we were at each other's throats in England."

She paused.

"Oh. Yeah." then she glared. "We were at each other's throats because you let Drusilla eat my cat! Again!"

He groaned and held up his hands in surrender.

"Pet, I'm sorry! I just stepped out for a moment to buy you and Harry some food and when I came back she had drained the thing!"

She stared at him through narrowed eyes for a minute, then huffed and relaxed against him.

"Fine, I suppose you bought me enough dresses and jewelry in England to make up for it."

He sighed in relief, then, remembering the hell she gave him over that bloody cat, poked her in the side. She giggled, then glared at him. However, he only smirked, causing her to gulp and try to get off of him before he - Spike grabbed her sides and forced her back down, tickling her until she was breathless with laughter and tears were streaming down her face.

"Sp-Spike! St-stop! I-I'm sorry! Uncle! Uncle, damn it, uncle!" she cried.

Chuckling, he released her. Shooting the vampire a reproachful look, she rubbed her ribs and took deep breaths, trying desperately to recover. Fun over, Spike pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. Cautiously, she took the box and opened it. Inside was a ring: a purple amethyst stone set in a silver band. She looked up at him.

"It's beautiful, but what is it for?" Spike never gave her jewelry unless it did something. She had several rings that detected poison, drugs, or potions. She was wearing one of them now. It was a clear quartz with a gold band. It glowed blue when her food or drink had been tampered with. He smirked at her.

"I've got it keyed into four vampires. Me, Dru, Angel, and Angelus. When I'm around, it'll turn green for a second, then go back to purple. For Dru it turns Blue and for Angel it turns orange. If Angel looses his soul, it'll turn orange briefly, then red. If Angelus shows up, it'll turn a bright, bloody red, and if one of us dies, it'll turn our color, then go black. I got you something else, as well."

She looked up from putting the ring on her right hand.

"Oh?"

He took another box out of his jacket and handed it to her. She opened it and her eyes grew wide. Inside was a deep purple, heart-shaped amethyst, cradled by a pair of wings inlaid with diamonds hanging from a simple chain.

"What does this one do?"

He chuckled.

"That monitors your Slayer. If she's sick, it'll turn pink. If she's in danger it'll turn smoky. If she's healthy and safe, it'll stay purple. If she dies it'll turn black."

She nodded and flipped her hair over her shoulder, handing it back to him. She smiled brilliantly at him.

"Help me put it on?" she asked. He grinned and took it out of the box, moving her hair out of the way, he clasped it behind her neck. She beamed and kissed his cheek, then took out her wand and cast a quick _tempus. '_12:30' formed in blue smoke. Swearing, she got to her feet, giving him another peck as she left.

"I've got to go! I'll see you tomorrow, luv! Ta!"

Before Spike could say anything, she disapperated with a loud 'crack!'

* * *

Yawning hugely, Katalina walked along with Willow and Buffy, barely listening to their conversation. That is, until she heard Willow say,

" 'I like you at bedtime'?"

Her head snapped up and she looked at her cousin with interest.

"What exactly has my cousin been doing at bedtime?" she asked with a lecherous grin. Buffy glared at her.

"Nothing! What about you? You left at the same time I did last night and didn't come back until after midnight - and had new jewelry when you came back too! What were _you_ doing last night?" she demanded. Katalina smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she turned to Willow. "Harry wants to talk to you about tonight - also, I was wondering, you and Oz seem to have a… thing going on. Would you mind if I asked him to The Bronze tonight, or," here she smirked, "would you rather have him for yourself?"

Willow giggled.

"Don't tell him I told you, but he really likes you."

Katalina's eyes widened.

"Really? And how did little Willow-tree come by this information?" she asked curiously. Willow shook her head, biting her lip.

"Where did you get the necklace?" she asked, changing the subject. Katalina's hand went up to stroke the jewel, a fond smile on her face.

"An old friend." she held up her hand to show them the ring, "He got me this as well. Aren't they beautiful?"

Buffy and Willow bent their heads over the ring. Buffy whistled, impressed.

"Wow, that looks expensive. You sure he's just a friend?"

Katalina blushed.

"You know that guy from England?" Buffy grinned.

"The one Harry said you had a crush on?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, well, it turns out he lives here now, and back in England we had a familial relationship. We thought about it last night and came to the conclusion that it was the Hellmouth. I think it wants to produce a Hellion."

Willow and Buffy gave her 'WTF' looks. Katalina gave Buffy a look.

"Buff, I made you write a paper on this a week ago. A Hellion is a creature produced when a vampire rapes a witch."

Buffy looked confused.

"I thought vampires couldn't reproduce."

Katalina shrugged.

"Normally, they can't, but her magic mixes her pain and fear with the lust, rage, and hunger of the vampire and a Hellion is produced. A Hellion is to be put down the second it's born. The last one left unchecked sank Atlantis."

Buffy stopped suddenly and stared at her.

"You're friend's a vampire! It's Spike, isn't it?" she demanded. Katalina raised a brow.

"We're on a Hellmouth, Buffy. Spike and Dru are hardly the only the only vampires around. And so what if he is a vampire? He hasn't killed anyone since I got here."

The Slayer's eyes narrowed.

"You've been feeding him."

"And if I have? It's no business of yours. We were discussing you having sex with Angel. Don't."

Buffy glared defiantly at her.

"And why not?"

Katalina gave her a look and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Wizards are weird."

Katalina sniffed.

"We're not the only ones. You muggles have religion. Doesn't your Bible call for chastity until marriage?" she asked pointedly. Buffy stuck her tongue out, then, spotting Oz on a bench with his guitar, nudged her.

"Didn't you say you wanted to talk to talk to Oz about something?" she asked innocently. Katalina smirked at her.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I'll catch up with you two later. Wil, don't forget to talk to Harry later." she reminded before walking over to the guitarist. Willow and Buffy watched her go, Willow a bit jealously. Buffy saw this and bumped her friend's shoulder.

"What's up? I thought you said it was cool for her to ask him out?"

"It is! Totally! It's just… she's so… confident. She's not afraid to talk to guys, or flirt, or ask a guy out." she ended morosely. Buffy smiled at her.

"Hey. She's like that because she came from a rich family. All rich girls are confident."

"It also helps that Katalina had someone to tell her she was beautiful daily." added a deep voice from behind them. The whirled around to see Harry leaning against a tree, a charming smile on his face. "Willow, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, pushing himself off the tree and joining them. He held out his hand for her, saying as an aside to Buffy, "Buff, if you would continue to mosey your way down to the library, I believe you will find Xander and our favorite Watcher talking about you."

Curious, Buffy nodded and headed for the library. Willow took Harry's hand and allowed him to pull her towards the school building.

"So… what did you want to talk about?"

"Buffy's party tomorrow night. I was wondering if you would be my date?" he asked hopefully, pulling her to stop. Her eyes grew round and she stared at him,

"R-really? You want m-me to be your date?" she asked hesitantly. At his nod, a smile spread across her face and she nodded emphatically.

"I'd love to!"

Smiling, Harry brought her hand to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of it before lowering it again and walking her to class, all the while still holding her hand.

* * *

Katalina walked over to the bench and sat down beside Oz, watching in fascination as he practiced with his guitar, nearly pouting when he noticed her and put it away. He smiled at her, garnering one in return.

"Hi." he greeted her awkwardly. Her smile grew.

"Hi!" she chirped back. "We're having a surprise party for Buffy at The Bronze tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. He grinned.

"Sounds cool, but I have a condition."

"What?" she asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Go on a date with me tonight?" he asked, suddenly shy. She beamed at him.

"I'd love too, I just have to tell a friend of mine I won't be able to see him tonight. I'll just drop by his place after school and tell him." she shrugged. Oz was suddenly awkward again.

"If you already had plans -"

She waved him off.

"I can see Will anytime. Besides, I saw him last night. It's his fault I'm so tired today." she pouted, then she cheered up again. "But he did buy me this pretty ring and necklace. See? Their for protection. He gave me the quartz ring too. It detects poison."

"Oh. He an ex-boyfriend?" Oz asked. Katalina stared at him, then started to gag.

"Oh, Merlin, no! Will's like my big brother! He just likes to spoil me."

Oz smiles again.

"What does the amethyst ring do?"

"It tells me if there are vampires around. Green is for Will, blue is for his lover, orange is for Angel, red is for Angelus, black means one of them has died, and I found out last night that it turns pink if an unknown vampire is around."

"Oh. Wait, aren't Angel and Angelus the same person?"

Katalina made a so-so gesture with her hand.

"Kinda. It's sorta like having multiple personalities. One's a romantic, the other a blood-thirsty, soulless maniac. So, technically, Angel and Angelus are two different people."

"Huh. What about the necklace? What does it do?"

She grinned.

"It's my very own 'Buffy Monitor'. It lets me know if she's in danger or sick or something. So, how're things with your band? Gotten any gigs lately?"

He smiled.

"No. Our band's kinda moving towards this new sound where… we suck, so… practice."

She nodded, grinning.

"Makes sense."

The late bell rang. Katalina's eyes widened.

"Oh shoot!" she darted forward and kissed his cheek. "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

He laughed as she dashed off. He suddenly couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

Katalina arrived in the library in time to hear Buffy say,

"I had a dream that Drusilla was alive and she killed Angel" Katalina winced, "I-it just really freaked me out."

"You fear it was of a-a… a portent?" Giles asked. Katalina sighed, drawing attention to herself.

"D-do you know something about Buffy's dream?"

She shrugged.

"Not really, except that, knowing Dru - it's a high possibility." she answered warily. Buffy's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Katalina gave her cousin a condescending smile.

"Come on, Buffy, you guessed only a few minutes ago. Who did you think gave me this necklace? 'Cause, guess what, princess - you were right."

Buffy glared at her.

"Why didn't you tell me they were alive?"

"Because I owe them my life! And Harry's. I owe them _everything_, Buffy, and I won't betray them. Not even to you." she answered tiredly. "They were the first people to ever give a _damn_ about us. They're family, to us. I won't help you kill them, but… I won't help them kill you either. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but it's not really up to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend."

She turned on her heel and walked out the door, not giving her a chance to respond. Giles sighed.

"We've lost a lot of progress today."

Buffy looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean?"

He took his glasses off to clean them.

"Well, Buffy, she was just beginning to believe that we care for her. Your anger at her for not revealing the location of two vampires she considers family and your not understanding the reason behind it has led her to believe that you now hate her, and that you and your friends will begin to shun her."

Buffy and Xander stared at him.

"What? Why would she think that?"

He replaced his glasses and gave the two of them a 'you-should-know-this' look.

"It is her greatest fear, being shunned by her family, and that is what we have become. Her parents were neglectful. Neglected children are often 'people-pleasers'. At the first sign of anger from those they care for, they will immediately retreat into a shell, believing that their new family will abandon them as well."

"Why would she think the rest of us would, though?" Xander asked. Giles sighed impatiently.

"Because, Xander, you are Buffy's friends. She believes you will side with Buffy and dismiss her as well. I wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly became shy around Joyce, or hesitant around a boy she likes. I think you should go to class, Xander."

"Gone." he stood up and turned to go, then stopped and turned back, "Notice the economy of phrasing: 'gone.' Simple. Direct." He pointed at Giles and left. Buffy gathered her things.

"I guess I should get 'gone', too." they both stood.

"Don't worry unduly, Buffy. I-I-I'm sure it's nothing."

"I know. I should keep my Slayer cool, but... it's Angel, which automatically equals maxi-wig."

"Hmm."

He smiled at her as she left.

* * *

It seemed Giles' theory was correct. At lunch Katalina was shy with _Willow_. Willow, who cried at the thought of a fox eating a rabbit. Buffy groaned to herself, wondering how to fix the mess she had created. Xander, however, seemed to think the best solution was normalcy. He grinned at her.

"So…. Someone has a date with a senior tonight." he teased. She blushed.

"Yeah. Oz asked me earlier." she admitted at Buffy and Willow's questioning looks. Both girls crowded around her, shoving the boys on either side of her away.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Buffy demanded. She ducked her head.

"Didn't think you'd be interested after this morning." she mumbled. Harry and Willow both looked confused. Buffy, however, ignored them.

"Of course I'm interested! You're my cousin! Besides, you were right. If I were you I wouldn't have told me either."

Katalina smiled.

"Well, I've got Cordy helping me pick out an outfit. Would you help too?" she addressed this question to both girls, who nodded immediately.

"Do you know where he's taking you?"

She shook her head.

"No, but he said it was 'a real swanky place'. I assume that means formal wear?" she asked bemusedly. Buffy and Willow laughed.

"Yeah, that's what it means. Do you know anyone who does know?"

She pointed at the boys.

"They've been teasing me since second period."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at both of them. Harry laughed, leaned over to Willow and whispered something in her ear, she giggled and passed it on to Buffy who grinned.

"Okay, now that everyone but Lina knows where Oz is taking her, we know how she needs to dress." she turned to Katalina, "It's definitely a formal place. I'm surprised he can afford it." she added absently. Harry chuckled.

"Apparently, his family is quite well off. They just don't flaunt it."

Buffy and Willow both nodded. Katalina looked excited.

"Can I wear one of my dresses?" she asked her brother. He nodded, chuckling again. She smiled happily and leaned back in her chair. Harry suddenly grimaced, realizing he would have to be the one to tell Spike that 'his Kitten' would be going on her first date tonight. Katalina, seeing the grimacing and guessing the reason behind it, began laughing. The rest of the Scooby Gang exchanged confused looks, shrugging to each other.

* * *

Joyce answered the door when she heard a knock and smiled when she saw her niece's date.

"Oz! Come in! Katalina will be down in just a moment."

Oz grinned nervously and stepped inside, his jaw dropping when he looked at the stairs. Katalina had stopped half-way down when she caught sight of Oz. She smiled shyly.

"Hey."

Oz blinked, then shook his head.

"Yeah. Hi… you look amazing."

She blushed brightly, but Harry, who had joined them in the hall, had to agree. His baby sister was beautiful. Her hair was up in an elegant bun and she wore one of the dresses Spike bought her. It was a blue, flowing gown that stopped at her ankles. He chuckled. She had gone for 'pretty' and managed to get 'stunning'. Of course, in his opinion, she was always stunning. Anyone who said otherwise was asking to be jinxed. He nudged Oz, smirking when he gained the other boy's attention.

"You might want to pick your jaw up off the floor, mate."

Blushing, Oz quickly shut his mouth. Katalina had joined them at the bottom of the stairs. He held his arm out for her to take. Giggling, she did so, waving to her family as he led her out of the house and to his van.

* * *

On the way to the restaurant, Oz and Katalina talked about many things. From music to magic - they'd discussed it all. Katalina was telling him about hippogriffs as they walked through the door. She waited until they had ordered their meals and the conversation to die down to say something she had suspected for awhile.

"You have a crush on Willow, not me - don't you?" she asked softly. Oz looked up sharply, opening his mouth to deny the claim - when he saw the look of kindness in her eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I do. Katalina, I'm really sorry -" she cut him off with a wave of her hand and a smile.

"I knew when you asked me, Oz, and I know why you won't make your move. You think she's in love with Harry now, instead of Xander."

Oz nodded, looking sheepish. She laughed softly.

"No… they would never work out, and Willow knows it. They're too different. Harry and I are both cynical… jaded. Willow's a happy-go-lucky girl who can always see the light at the end of the tunnel. Harry's just a charmer. He makes her feel pretty, and special, and, most importantly… he makes her feel like a woman. That's the difference between me and Willow. I'm confidant in my beauty and my femininity. She's not. She's shy, she's insecure, and she's afraid of rejection, just like any other girl. Worse, than most girls actually. You asked me out in an attempt to make her jealous." here, she smiled fondly, "What you didn't count on, however, is how selfless that girl is. After Buffy's birthday, tell her our date didn't work out and we decided that we were better off as friends. Then ask her if she'd like to go out sometime. And you don't have to worry about Harry," she winked at him, "he already knows. Tonight was an excuse to wear one of my dresses. You are, however, still going to pay for dinner." she added sternly, sipping her water. Oz laughed, relieved that he hadn't lost a friend because of this. Katalina smiled. Now that she'd gotten her first date out of the way, she just had to find someone who didn't think a date meant 'get in my pants.' She sighed, that ruled out the male population of Sunnydale then.

* * *

Harry stumbled into the kitchen the next morning to hear his aunt and his cousin talking about Buffy's birthday and - sort of - driving.

"I know possess the qualities one looks for in a… licensed driver." Buffy told her mother hopefully. Joyce gave her daughter a look.

"Buffy…"

"You said we could talk about it when I was 17." she pointed out.

"Do you really think you're ready, Buffy?"

Harry and Buffy both watched in abject horror as the plate dropped from Joyce's hand and shattered. Buffy turned and met her cousin's gaze. It wasn't just a dream.

* * *

Katalina stepped into the shadows when she saw the gypsy enter Jenny Calendar's classroom, moving closer just in time to hear,

"So you just forget that he destroyed the most beloved daughter of your tribe?! That he _killed_ every man, woman and child that touched her life?! Vengeance demands that his pain be eternal as ours is! If this… this girl gives him one _minute _of happiness, it is one minute too much!"

Kat felt her eyebrows raise higher as the conversation went on. So Ms. Calendar was a member of the gypsy tribe that had cursed Angelus with his soul. Interesting. It seemed she and the 'techno-pagan' had a lot to talk about. Of course, this just enforced her theory that Buffy having sex with Angel would free his soul. She just had to make sure that didn't happen. She turned on her heel and hurried to the library.

She arrived in time to hear Buffy say,

"… and she dropped the plate. It was just like in my dream. Every gesture, every word." She looked up at Giles. "It was so creepy."

"Yes, well, I-I-I'd imagine it would be… fairly unnerving."

Katalina cleared her throat, drawing their attention to her.

"Buffy, you said Angel was killed in your dream. When Dru stabbed him - did he immediately turn to dust of did he slowly crumble?"

Buffy stared at her.

"Crumbling. How did you know that?" she demanded, but Katalina was no longer paying attention. She had begun mumbling to herself.

"Symbolic death…. Ultimate bliss…" her eyes widened and she stared at Buffy in horror. Shaking off their questions, she headed to the back of the library. While she was gone, Xander, Harry, and Willow entered the room.

"Hey, it's the woman of the hour!" Xander exclaimed as they approached the worried pair. Willow bounded forward and hugged her.

"It's Happy Birthday Buffy!"

Harry chuckled, though, seeing his cousin's expression, refrained from speaking. Xander and Willow finally realized her mood when she looked down and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Not Happy Birthday Buffy?"

"She's upset over her dream." Harry interrupted Buffy before she could speak. "And from what Katalina's told me, so is she."

Giles frowned.

"Speaking of Katalina - she arrived a few moments ago and inquired as to how Angel died. When Buffy told her he crumbled to dust instead of becoming dust straight away, she became quite upset and headed for the back of the library."

Harry fixed his cousin with a knowing, stern look. 'I know what you're thinking of doing and I'm telling you not to.' the look said. Buffy shuddered. How could Harry possibly know her plans to give Angel her virginity? Determination filled her. It didn't matter anyway, because it wasn't Harry's choice or Katalina's . It was hers and she would do what she wanted. As if sensing what she was thinking, Harry shook his head sadly and turned away from her.

"Katalina will come to her answers in her own time. Buffy, don't worry about it. What will come will come, and we will face it when it does. Caution Angel, but relax." he grinned, "It's you're big day. You only turn seventeen once."

Smiling slightly, Buffy nodded and went to class, still worried about Angel. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Harry ran a hand over his face. He shared a look with Giles, who nodded before facing Xander and Willow.

"The party will go on as planned. Buffy needs a night to relax and celebrate her birthday." he smiled wryly at Willow, "Though I will not be wearing any little hats."

Willow pouted, but nodded. Xander gave him a funny look.

"Looks like Mr. Caution Man, but the sound he makes is funny."

Harry rolled his eyes, amused.

"Just make sure Buffy doesn't find out. It's time she had some fun instead of stressing. Now, to class with you." he commanded jokingly, pointing towards the door. Xander mock-saluted him and headed out, Willow on his heels. Harry sighed and turned to Giles.

"This is going to be a long night."

Giles nodded, going to get another set of books.

* * *

Harry slipped into The Bronze and crouched down beside his sister just before Buffy crashes through the window with a vampire. Oz watches in shock as she stakes the creature with a drumstick. Cordelia jumped up and yelled,

"Surprise!"

Katalina snorted.

"Bit late there, Cordy."

The cheerleader stuck her tongue out at the witch, before joining the others to see if Buffy was okay. Harry, meanwhile, pulled his sister to the side.

"Dru's holding a party. Tonight." he added at her confused look. Her eyes widened.

"And?"

"The crazy bitch is planning to reassemble the Jude!"

She stared at him, then at the box Jenny had just brought in.

"How many pieces do they have?"

Harry followed her gaze.

"All but that one. We've got to make sure she doesn't get it."

Katalina nodded, groaning when Buffy opened the box. She rushed forward and slammed it shut, glaring at Angel and Giles.

"Are you idiots?" she demanded. "You don't open a box containing a limb of the Judge!"

The two gaped at her.

"The Judge?" Giles demanded. "Are you sure?"

Katalina nodded, sneering in disgust.

"Yes. It's Dru's twisted idea of a game. She so off her damn rocker she doesn't realize that if she destroys the humans she destroys her food source. That's the only piece she doesn't have. We have to get rid of it."

She looked pointedly at Jenny, who started before taking the hint.

"I think Angel should be the one to do it. He's the only one who disappear for months without raising suspicion."

Katalina raised a brow at Angel, who nodded.

"She's right. I've gotta get this thing to the remotest region possible."

Katalina smirked.

"I hear Antarctica is lovely this time of year." she teased him. Buffy glared at her.

"You're not funny."

She grinned.

"That's your opinion, dear cousin. I'm sure Xander finds it quite amusing."

Xander snorted, but didn't say anything. Angel rolled his eyes.

"I'll leave now." he grabbed the box. Jenny stepped forward.

"I'll drive you to the docks."

* * *

Spike looked up in surprise when the door of the warehouse burst open, eyes growing wide with fear when he saw a _very_ angry Katalina standing there. She was down the stairs and in his face before he could open his mouth to speak.

"You crazy son of a bitch!" she snarled. "What were you thinking?"

He raised his hands in surrender, trying to placate her.

"Kitten -"

"Don't 'Kitten' me, William!" she interrupted sharply. He winced. His Kitten was pissed. "Why are you letting Drusilla assemble the Judge? Have you completely lost your mind?"

"It was what she wanted for her party -"

"And you don't know how to say 'no'?!" she demanded incredulously. Spike gave her droll look and she took a calming breath, "Alright, stupid question. Of course you don't." glared at him, "Make sure to tell Drusilla that I won't be down for her party. Or any other night for the for-seeable future." she added coldly. Spike recoiled in shock. She wasn't going to visit him any more? She turned to leave.

"Kitten, wait!"

She turned back around with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what she was doing until it was too late and the pieces were on their way. I would have stopped her if I'd known. Please, don't stop coming down here." he pleaded. Her eyes softened and she leaned down to kiss his brow, a fond smile on her face.

"Oh, Spike. You're absolutely hopeless." she said exasperatedly. He shot her an offended look, but said nothing. "I'll be back down once this mess is over. All right?"

He nodded eagerly. She smirked.

"Behave yourself." she called over her shoulder as she left. When the door closed behind her, he shook his head and muttered to himself.

"I'm like a bloody dog - whipped and eager to please."

Katalina arrived back at the library to find Giles and the others waiting for her. The all looked at her questioningly. She shrugged.

"I don't know where they're at, but they escaped and they're alive."

They all nodded and Giles turned off the lights. As long as Buffy was alive, they could go home and rest.

A few hours later, at midnight, Katalina sat up in her bed as an agonized, heartbreaking scream shattered the night air.

"Buffyyy!"

The curse was broken. On her nightstand, her ring flashed from orange to bright, blood red.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long but... I been busy with other stories. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update, but school's started and I have computer time restrictions. Anyways – I got a review asking what qualifies the Potter twins to teach Buffy. I thought I had explained this, but if I wasn't clear enough, here you go: Spike taught them how to fight like muggles. He also taught them demonology. They probably know more than Giles does. So… that's what qualifies them to teach Buffy and Co. Here's the chapter!**

* * *

Katalina leaned back against her headboard, her heart pounding. She looked over to the ring on her nightstand with a sense of foreboding. The scream had sounded so real. And so like Angel. The flashes of skin and faces seemed precognitive. Maybe she was getting the premonitions Potter women were so well-known for. The women born to the Potter House were famous for that extra sixth sense that kept their families alive. It also helped the men manage their vast fortune and keep it plentiful. If that were the case - Angel was lost and Buffy had just freed him. She would feel terrible in the morning. _Or_, she thought, glancing at the clock and smirking mirthlessly, _when she wakes_. Groaning, she lay back down and closed her eyes and desperately hoped for sleep to claim her.

* * *

When Katalina next opened her eyes, she was eight again, and she and her brother were in the Leakey Cauldron, speaking with Albus Dumbledore.

"My dear children, your parents miss you and want you at home."

Both children snorted.

"If James Potter wanted us back, he would come and take us. Stop wasting your time, old man. We're not as susceptible to your manipulations as our parents." Harry said coolly. As if on some sort of cue, James Potter, his wife, and son Flooed into the dingy pub, all smiling at the sight of Albus. James stepped forward, his hand outstretched and a curious look on his face.

"Hello, Albus. Who are these two?" he asked, grinning at them. Lily glared at the two, as if she recognized and hated her eldest children. Albus opened his mouth to answer, but before he could speak – Spike was there, a hand on both children's shoulders.

"They're my children."

Katalina turned and wrapped her arms around the vampire's legs, burying her face in his side. He rubbed her back soothingly. He smiled charmingly at the Potters.

"She's a bit shy, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get these two home." He said firmly, leading the two away before any of the wizards could say a thing. Dumbledore watched in despair as James Potter ruined all of his carefully laid plans.

* * *

When Katalina woke again, she was back in her bed, her eyes were closed and she wasn't wearing anything. This didn't strike her as odd – she often slept in the nude. What _was_ odd, however, was the naked body on top of her own. It was clearly masculine – she could tell by the hard, sharp planes of his chest. Also odd were the lips pressed against hers. Her eyes flew open. Was she in another dream? Or was she being assaulted? She immediately dismissed the later, as Harry would have already killed anyone who entered her room before they could get this far. She found herself looking into blue eyes that were the equivilant to her brother's stunning emerald. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by her mystery lover. She moaned as calloused hands roamed her body. She pulled her head back, determined to know what the hell was going on.

"Who are you?" she demanded breathlessly. He chuckled and kissed her again.

"Not yet, luv. I will find you soon."

She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, what are you? It's obvious that I'm your mate. You're too dark to be a Veela and you don't have the signs of a typical werewolf. So what are you?"

He grinned at her, his white teeth flashing in the darkness.

"I'm too dark to be any Veela you know of." He corrected her. She glowered. He sighed.

"Very well, as you seem so impatient, my little mate, I will tell you. I am half-demon, half-human. I am an abomination and have many after my head. I had wanted to tell you after we had bonded…"

She rolled her eyes and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I honestly don't care how many are after your head or what you are. My only question is this: Will you love me for who I am?"

He smiled again, leaning down to try to kiss her a third time, only to be blocked by her hand. She shook her head at his questioning look.

"I want my answer first."

Another chuckle.

"Of course I will, my lovely."

She removed her hand and allowed him to kiss her again. She clutched him to her desperately, unwilling to wake up and face the day for once. He began to trail kisses down her body, stopping at her breasts and laying his head over her heart, listening to its steady rhythm. Sighing in resignation, he kissed her once more, then put his lips to her ear.

"It's time to wake up, luv."

She groaned and closed her eyes. She wanted to stay in her dreams for once. When she opened them again, her room was filled with light and she wore her white nightgown. Sighing, she rolled out of bed and proceeded to ready herself for the day. Today was going to be a bad day, she knew it.

* * *

The morning got off to a bad start when a snowy owl swooped into the kitchen and dropped a letter on the island. Katalina took one look at it and paled. Her hand shaking, she reached out and opened the envelope. She read through it quickly, her hand becoming more unsteady by the minute. Buffy, so caught up in her own misery, failed to notice something was wrong until her cousin spoke.

"Our parents are coming to pay us a visit. They want to make sure it's a proper home you're keeping. I'll have to teach you to behave like Potters. Aunt Joyce – do you remember your lessons from your childhood?"

Joyce grinned ruefully.

"It's hard to forget. They drilled it into me until they realized I'm a Squib. You want me to help you teach Buffy?"

Katalina smirked.

"No, I can do it."

Buffy didn't know why, but that grin made her decidedly nervous.

* * *

At school, Buffy spent the day sulking. After school in the library, Katalina had had enough. She entered the room and slammed a hand down on the table.

"Buffy Anne Summers! You are a Potter and it's about damn time you started acting like it! Potters do not slouch, we do not whine, we do not sulk, and we most certainly do not go into a liaison with anyone or thing until we know everything that could possibly be relevant about them!" she snapped. Buffy glared.

"I'm not –"

"You might not be in name, but you are in blood!" Katalina interrupted, "And as far as my father is concerned that is all that matters! You will get your act together and stop acting like a child throwing a temper-tantrum! Or do you dislike me so much that you want me to be dragged back to England?" she demanded. Buffy and the others gaped.

"What?" Xander was finally able to ask incredulously. Katalina sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You didn't honestly think they were just coming for a visit did you? It's an inspection. Lily wants to see if there's any way she can force us back to Potter Manor. Though the public would side with us, of course, should we decide to fight this through the papers. But Buffy and Joyce need to be up to scratch or he'll be down on us like hell hounds on a human soul. We have a week to prepare. Not only that, but the Judge is on the loose, Angel is AWOL, Dru is as mad as ever and Spike doesn't have enough of a spine to tell her no. I would appreciate a little cooperation until he leaves." She pleaded. They all nodded immediately. None of them wanted Katalina and Harry to be taken away. Running a hand over her face, she gestured to Harry to take over before grabbing Cordelia by the elbow and leading her out of the room.

"Cordy, I need you to help me train Buffy – no I don't mean for Slaying. I need you to help me teach her to act like an emotionless bitch."

Cordelia smirked.

"Thanks, Kitty." She drawled. Katalina gave her a shit-eating grin.

"I'm one too. I just need help with Miss 'Heart-on-sleeves'. So… will you do it?" she asked hopefully. She laughed.

"Fine, I'll help."

Katalina threw her arms around her in thanks. Cordelia laughed again, returning the hug briefly before shoving her away.

"We're supposed to be emotionless bitches. Time to act like it."

Katalina blanked her face and nodded somberly. The two shared a small twitching of their lips before rejoining the others. Harry groaned pitifully upon seeing them.

"She's back!" he moaned despairingly. The others, barring Cordelia, stared at him in confusion.

"Who?" Willow asked. Harry made a disgruntled face.

"Ice Queen Kat." He grumbled. Buffy raised a brow while Xander smirked in understanding. Katalina and Harry had told him and Cordy a little about their time in England and the masks they had to wear. He almost felt sorry for his friend.

"Who?" she asked, confused. Katalina answered, a cold look in place of her usual warm smile.

"Ice Queen Kat is what they used to call me at Hogwarts."

"A rather apt name." Harry murmured. Buffy was incredulous. Katalina smirked.

"Believe it, Summers. I could give Cordy a run for her money."

Buffy looked doubtful. Katalina rolled her eyes and turned to Giles.

"My cousin needs a book and teacher in etiquette and it's too much to expect Cordelia to deal with her. Will you do it?" she demanded of the librarian. Giles chuckled and shook his head.

"I apologize, _milady_, but it wouldn't be proper. She'll need a woman to teach her."

Katalina inclined her head in acknowledgement.

"You're right, of course… I suppose that means I'll be taking Aunt Joyce up on her offer after all." She mused, "No matter – I need you to get Ms. Calendar in here as soon as possible. There are things that she has been hiding. Buffy has a secret to share as well. While you coral everyone, Harry and I will go greet our father and meet you back here at six. Get the book and have Jenny teach Buffy in the meantime." She commanded. Giles nodded. Katalina took her twin's hand and left without another word. Buffy stared at Giles incredulously.

"What the heck just happened?" she demanded. Giles glared at her.

"Language, Miss Summers." He reprimanded sharply. She opened her mouth to object. However, upon seeing the look on her Watcher's face, she closed it and went back to the book in front of her.

* * *

Katalina changed quickly into something more acceptable for the daughter of a Lord. Designer jeans Cordy had helped her pick out and a sedate, sky blue blouse that buttoned up the front. She tossed on a pair of black heels before running downstairs when the doorbell rang. She was at the door before realizing she'd done nothing with her hair. Groaning in despair, she charmed it straight and desperately hoped the naturally messy strands would lie flat. Forcing herself to smile, though her stomach was flipping with nerves, she opened the door. On the other side stood James Potter in a pair of faded jeans, a gray t-shirt and a pair of doc martens. All in all, he made a passable muggle. Glowering as she realized that she had changed for nothing, she ushered him into the house, closing the door with a snap and changing into something more comfortable with a wave of her wand, her heels replacing themselves with a pair of sandals. James grinned at her.

"That's much better. You looked beautiful, but extremely uncomfortable."

She punched him in arm.

"I thought you were bringing Lily!" she cried furiously, "I was worried all day that you were going to be judging all of us and then you come alone! You arse, James Potter!" She punched him again, going to the phone and calling Joyce, telling her she could relax. James laughed at his daughter's panic. Scowling, she called up to Harry.

"It's just James, Harry!"

They both heard Harry swear loudly. James frowned.

"Language, Harry James." He reprimanded. Katalina snorted. James raised a brow.

"What?"

"You should have heard him when I told him you and Lily were coming." She snickered. James sighed sadly. He had been writing to his children for months, and had been able to somewhat repair his relationship with them. They still refused to call him 'dad' however, and he didn't blame them. No, his problem was their rocky relationship with Lily. He loved his wife, but she just didn't know when to gracefully step out, even when she'd lost. She was still trying to command them to come home. He was friends with his heir and baby girl. They hated their mother and feared a visit from her. He was brought from his thoughts by Katalina putting a hand on his arm.

"James? Are you okay?"

Smiling slightly, he shook his head.

"No, not really. I ignored my heir and my little girl and now they want nothing to do with me. I've been a terrible father and my only excuse is my overinflated ego."

Katalina surprised him by wrapping her arms around his waist. She smiled when he didn't respond and looked up at him expectantly. After a moment, he was able to return the hug, holding her tightly and burying his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. I should have been there for you."

She pulled back enough to look up at him, but remained in his arms. She nodded.

"Yes, you should have, but you're trying now. That's all that matters. Just be patient with us. We'll call you dad eventually. It's just going to take some time. All right?"

He grinned at her, kissing the top of her head.

"After everything I put you through, I think I can wait for you to forgive me." He answered solemnly. Katalina huffed, but didn't respond further. She'd already told her father several times that he was forgiven, but he refused to believe her.

* * *

At six o'clock, the twins were back at the library. Giles, Cordelia, and Xander were looking through books, apparently talking to Buffy.

"Ok. No, no, he didn't, but I'm sure he'll... Well, Buffy, he probably has some plan, and he's trying to protect you. Well, I-I don't know what. I'm not in on the plan. It's his plan. No. Don't even say that! Angel is not dead."

"Say 'hi' for me." Xander told her absently. Katalina snorted, gaining the rooms attention. She looked to Willow.

"She on patrol?" Willow nodded. "Then tell her to get her ass to the library before I find her and drag her here. Cordy, I need to talk to you for a moment."

Cordelia nodded, putting down the book and following her to a more remote part of the building. Harry grinned at them all and picked up a random book to leaf through. Willow relayed Buffy's message before hanging up.

"What's up?" Cordelia asked as soon as they were out of ear shot. Katalina sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, we don't need to teach Buffy etiquette – it's just James."

Cordelia raised a brow.

"That's not the only thing that's bothering you. Spill."

Katalina grinned ruefully.

"Women born to the Potter family are known for having visions revolving around all members – even distant ones. Last night I had two rather strange dreams and a vision. Buffy freed Angelus of his soul by sleeping with him. I don't know where the bastard's at, but he's not doing anything good."

Though shocked to her core, Cordelia didn't show it.

"The dreams?" she asked softly. Katalina leaned against a bookshelf, letting her head fall back.

"The first was a scene from mine and Harry's childhood. We were having an argument with our former headmaster. In the dream our parents arrived with David just as we were about to leave. James was curious, amicable. Lily, however, had a malicious look in her eyes. She never forgot us, Cordy, she just hated us. I've no idea why, but she wanted to be shot of us. She was probably glad when we ran away. I think it's a warning – or a message at the least. But I don't know what it means!" she cried softly, tugging at her hair in frustration. Cordelia grabbed her wrists and pulled them gently away from her head.

"And the second?" she prodded. She was amazed by how red her friend went.

"The second was of a rather… intimate nature. I'm apparently the mate of a half-demon, half-human with a bounty on his head. I think he's coming to Sunnydale and I need someone besides Harry and James Potter supporting me. Can I count on you?"

Cordelia nodded.

"Of course. Do you know his name?"

She shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"No, but he has the bluest eyes I've ever seen. They're like sapphires, Cordy…. And he's absolutely gorgeous."

Cordelia laughed at her friend's dreamy look and tugged on her arm.

"Let's go back to the others before they decide to come looking for us."

Nodding, Katalina allowed her to lead her back to the front of the library. They arrived in time to hear Xander say,

"Nada." He closed his book and looked through the pile for another. Cordelia grabbed the book she'd been reading and went back to where she'd left off. Xander, without thinking, went over to her and kissed her cheek. Harry, Katalina, and Giles all knew about their relationship and were okay with it. He'd gotten so used to open displays of affection towards his girlfriend around them that he forgot Willow was in the room. He remembered, however, when Willow brushed past him in an attempt to leave. Katalina put a stop to that plan by grabbing her elbow and pulling her to a stop. Willow opened her mouth to yell at the witch, but closed it quickly upon seeing the look of pure fury on her face.

"What, exactly, do you think you're doing?" she asked softly. Willow glared.

"I'm getting away from my traitor best friend!" she retorted hotly. Katalina snorted.

"Please! Stop acting like Cordelia's the only one at fault and grow up!" she spat, "You're acting like a petulant child because Xander doesn't return your feelings! I'm glad as hell my brother has no interest in you besides friendship – his heart would have been broken otherwise!"

Xander gaped at her. He hadn't known Willow had a crush on him. Willow snarled.

"What about her?" she demanded, "She's been a bitch to us since we were in elementary school! It's her fault Jesse's dead!"

Katalina rolled her eyes. Cordelia looked as if she'd been slapped.

"Jesse was a naïve child who thought immortality would get him what he wanted. It had nothing to do with Cordelia. If you want to blame anyone – blame The Master. It's his fault. He orchestrated everything. Your friend was just a tool. Now, I'm going to let you go. If you leave, none of us are going after you. Your feelings aren't the only ones that matter, Willow, and you need to realize that. Xander may be your friend, but he's his own man. Let him go."

She released Willow, who shot the group a look of betrayal before running from the room. Xander sighed.

"I didn't think she'd be that against this. I should have thought –"

"Enough, Alexander." Katalina interrupted sharply. "Unless you're ashamed of Cordy, you have no reason to hide. Cordy, the same goes for you. Xander, you can go after Willow in thirty minutes time. Alright?"

Confused, Xander nodded. Cordelia, however, narrowed her eyes at her friend, who looked emotionlessly back. They all stood in silence. Thirty minutes later, Xander went to find Willow.

* * *

Not even half an hour later, Xander, Willow, Buffy, and Jenny entered the room, all looking miserable. Sighing, Katalina slid off the desk and went to join Harry, Cordelia and Giles at the table, the four having given up research shortly after Xander had left. She raised a brow at the quartet. Jenny answered her silent question.

"Angelus has returned."

Running a hand over her face warily, Katalina nodded.

"I thought as much. Actually, I knew as soon as my ring turned red." She told them absently. Buffy glared at her.

"Why didn't you tell me? He almost killed Willow!"

Katalina sneered.

"Don't you mean 'He broke my heart'?" she asked snidely, "That's why you're angry. I didn't tell you what would happen and now you're hurting. I flat out told you not to sleep with Angel, and you ignored me. That was your warning. You didn't heed it. Now we've got Dru, the Judge, _and_ Angelus to contend with. Sit your ass down somewhere if you're not going to be useful and keep your mouth shut. Willow, you can join her if you wish. Xander, Jenny? Which way are you going? Because we need to destroy the Judge before we can even think of facing Angelus."

Buffy and Willow went to sit on the stairs while the others planned to fight.

Ten seconds later, Willow asked a question that caused both Jenny and Katalina to pale.

"How did you know?"

Jenny looked startled.

"What?"

"You told me to get away from him. How did you know?"

"W-well, I saw his face." She answered uneasily. Giles sat on the table.

"If only we knew how it happened."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Well, something set it off. Some, some, uh, event must've triggered his transformation. Well, if anyone would know, Buffy, it-it would be you."

Buffy shook head.

"I don't."

Katalina snorted, but said nothing. Giles pushed for an answer, but Buffy ran from the room. Cordelia moaned that they'd hit bottom with a useless Slayer.

"I have an idea." Xander said abruptly.

"Oh no, there's a lower place." Cordelia groaned. He and Katalina both shot her irritated looks.

I'd don't know what's up with Angel, but I think I may have a way to deal with this Judge guy."

Katalina looked up sharply.

"What do we do?" Willow asked immediately. Xander looked her in the eye.

"I'm going to need Cordelia for this one."

Willow looked away.

"We also need some wheels, and Cordy's car is too small."

"No problem, Oz has a van. I'll go get him."

Willow hurried from the room. Katalina huffed.

"Finally!" she muttered to herself. The others look at her in confusion, while Harry rolled his eyes. Her eyes lit up as she got an idea. Without warning, she apparated out, leaving the others to their own devices. She knew where Angelus was.

* * *

She arrived in Spike's warehouse in time to here Angelus say,

"Don't worry about it."

"I do." Spike retorted. Angelus slammed his hand into a crate and pushed it along the rollers as he spoke.

"Spike, my boy, you _really_ don't get it!" he stood, "Do you?"

"He might not, but I do." Katalina drawled, interrupting the vampire before he could continue. Angelus turned, grinning when he saw her.

"Kitty –"

"Save it for someone stupid, Angelus, I know you've lost your soul. Even if I hadn't before I arrived, this" she showed him the ring Spike gave her, "would have told me."

Angel studied it with interest.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked curiously. Katalina smirked.

"A gift to myself." She answered smoothly, "Now, I've come to deliver a warning: Stay away from my family. You may be Buffy's kill, but I don't I have to kill you to make you regret going anywhere near her."

Angelus took a step forward, but Spike gripped his arm before he could move another step, and he knew that if he tried, Spike would rip his arm off. He grinned at the blonde.

"Something wrong, Spike?"

He glared.

"Stay away from her, Angelus." He warned. Angel snorted.

"She's human."

"She's my human." Spike corrected, his teeth bared in a snarl, "Leave her alone or I'll rip your heart out!"

A sharp 'crack' told them Katalina was gone. Spike relaxed and released his lover's Sire. He hoped his kitten knew what she was doing.

* * *

Katalina crawled into her father's bed and curled up next to him. They had destroyed the Judge an hour ago and Buffy and Joyce were downstairs 'celebrating' her birthday. Surprised, James put an arm around her shoulders.

"What's up, Kitten?"

She sighed.

"Everything's going to change now." She said quietly. He smiled sadly at her.

"Change happens, princess. You can't avoid it."

She chose not to comment, snuggling into his side instead. She knew change was inevitable – but did it always have to be a bad thing?


End file.
